Katze
Die Hauskatze (Felis silvestris catus) ist ein fleischfressendes, zur Familie der Katzen gehörendes Säugetier, das vom Menschen als Haustier gehalten wird. Die Hauskatze zählt zu den beliebtesten Heimtieren. Von Rassekatzenzüchtern und auch umgangssprachlich wird der Begriff „Hauskatze“ einschränkend für Katzen mit einer breiten Vielfalt von Wuchstypen und Fellfarben verwendet, die zwar in mehr oder weniger direktem Kontakt mit dem Menschen leben und daher als domestiziert gelten, aber keiner bestimmten Katzenrasse angehören. Sie stehen dann Rassekatzen gegenüber, die durch mehrjährige gezielte und dokumentierte Züchtung entstanden sind. Im biologischen Sinne sind jedoch beide Gruppen Hauskatzen und gehören innerhalb der Gattung der Katzen (Felis) zur Art der Wildkatzen (Felis silvestris). Inhaltsverzeichnis * 1 Verbreitung * 2 Körpermerkmale ** 2.1 Äußere Merkmale ** 2.2 Stütz- und Bewegungsapparat ** 2.3 Verdauungsapparat ** 2.4 Stoffwechsel ** 2.5 Lebenserwartung * 3 Sinnesleistungen ** 3.1 Sehsinn ** 3.2 Gehör ** 3.3 Gleichgewichtssinn ** 3.4 Geruchs- und Geschmackssinn ** 3.5 Tastsinn * 4 Verhalten ** 4.1 Sozialverhalten ** 4.2 Kommunikation *** 4.2.1 Körpersprache *** 4.2.2 Lautsprache ** 4.3 Schlafverhalten ** 4.4 Fortpflanzung ** 4.5 Trächtigkeit ** 4.6 Wachstum ** 4.7 Geschlechtsreife ** 4.8 Instinkt und Lernverhalten * 5 Geschichte der Domestizierung ** 5.1 Abstammung ** 5.2 Frühzeit ** 5.3 Ägypten ** 5.4 Griechenland und Römisches Reich ** 5.5 Indien ** 5.6 Mittelalter ** 5.7 16. Jahrhundert bis heute * 6 Haltung ** 6.1 Ernährung ** 6.2 Katzen ohne Freigang ** 6.3 Gefahren für Katzen ** 6.4 Katzenspielzeug ** 6.5 Kastration und Sterilisation ** 6.6 Fortpflanzungskontrolle mit Hormonen ** 6.7 Erkrankungen ** 6.8 Katzen als Krankheitsüberträger ** 6.9 Rechtliches * 7 Zucht ** 7.1 Züchtung *** 7.1.1 Genetik der Fellfarben ** 7.2 Ausstellungen ** 7.3 Auszeichnungen ** 7.4 Bewertungsrichtlinien für Hauskatzen * 8 Katzen in Kunst und Kultur ** 8.1 Bildende Kunst ** 8.2 Mythologie ** 8.3 Erzählungen ** 8.4 Literatur ** 8.5 Comics und Zeichentrickfilme ** 8.6 Film ** 8.7 Computerspiel * 9 Fleischlieferant * 10 Ökologische Betrachtung ** 10.1 Deutschland, Europa und andere Kontinente außer Australien *** 10.1.1 Katzen und Vögel *** 10.1.2 Hauskatzen und Wildkatzen ** 10.2 Australien und isolierte Inseln * 11 Sonstiges * 12 Siehe auch * 13 Literatur * 14 Weblinks * 15 Einzelnachweise Verbreitung Als Heim- oder Haustier kommt die Hauskatze weltweit in nahezu allen vom Menschen besiedelten Gebieten vor. Sie kann als wild oder verwildert lebendes Tier aber nur in klimatisch warmen oder gemäßigten Zonen unabhängig von subsidiären menschlichen Einflüssen leben. Sie gilt als Kulturfolger. Auch in den biogeographisch lange isolierten Lebensräumen Australiens und Neuseelands, in die sie durch den Menschen eingebracht wurde, konnte sie sich verhältnismäßig schnell anpassen, beeinflusst dort jedoch zusammen mit einer Vielzahl anderer Neozoen die vorhandenen einzigartigen Ökosysteme. Man geht derzeit (2012–2014) von 8,4 Millionen Hauskatzen in Deutschland,1 27,4 Millionen in ganz Mittel- und Westeuropa2 und weltweit von mehr als einer Milliarde Tieren (einschließlich verwilderter und halbwilder Populationen) aus.3 Körpermerkmale Äußere Merkmale Die Merkmale der Hauskatze schwanken je nach Verbreitungsgebiet. Bei den gezüchteten Formen sind sie von den Rassestandards abhängig, bei den kulturfolgenden Hauskatzen unterliegen sie dem jeweiligen Selektionsdruck, der von den natürlichen Umweltbedingungen abhängt. Hauskatzen sind im Durchschnitt etwa fünfzig Zentimeter lang und vier Kilogramm schwer mit einer großen Variationsbreite von ca. 2,5 kg bis ca. 8 kg. In Verbreitungsgebieten mit kälterem Klima sind die Katzen allgemein schwerer und größer, in wärmeren Gebieten sind sie leichter. Die Länge des Schwanzes beträgt etwa 25 bis 30 Zentimeter. Eine Ausnahme hat dabei die Manx-Katze von der Insel Man, die ohne Schwanz geboren wird. Die Schulterhöhe beträgt 30 bis 35 Zentimeter. Männliche Tiere sind etwas größer als weibliche. So beträgt die durchschnittliche Kopf-Rumpf-Länge verwildert auf der Macquarieinsel vorkommender männlicher Hauskatzen 52,2 Zentimeter, die Schwanzlänge 26,9 Zentimeter und das Gewicht 4,5 Kilogramm. Weibchen sind durchschnittlich 47,8 Zentimeter lang, besitzen einen 25,2 Zentimeter langen Schwanz und ein Gewicht von 3,3 Kilogramm. Die National Geographic Society (1981) gibt die durchschnittliche Kopf-Rumpf-Länge mehrerer beliebter Katzenrassen mit 46 Zentimetern und die Schwanzlänge mit 30 Zentimetern an. → Hauptartikel: Fellfarben der Katze Die Hauskatze im Wildtyp besitzt eine M-förmige Zeichnung auf der Stirn, von den Augen zu Seite gehende „Kajal“-Striche, einen dunklen Aalstrich und dunkle Querstreifen (oder auch Tupfen) an den Körperseiten. Beine und Schwanz sind ebenfalls dunkel gebändert. Ihre Farbe variiert von grau-schwarz bis zu warmen Brauntönen. Die für die Hauskatze typischen Fellzeichnungen werden als Tabby bezeichnet. Neben dem oben beschriebenen Wildtyp, mackerel genannt, haben sich weitere Zeichnungen und eine Vielzahl an Fellfarben herausgebildet. In Europa, Nordamerika und Australien überwiegt die gestromte Zeichnung, die oft mit einer teilweisen Weißfärbung verbunden ist. Auf der Macquarieinsel sind neunzig Prozent der verwilderten Katzen rot oder gefleckt, die restlichen zehn Prozent schwarz oder mit Schildpattmuster. Die Ohren der Hauskatze stehen aufrecht, sind breit am Ansatz, dreieckförmig und an den Spitzen leicht gerundet. Sie können in verschiedene Richtungen gedreht werden. Die Augen sind nach vorne gerichtet und ermöglichen so räumliches Sehen. Stütz- und Bewegungsapparat Das Skelett Das Skelett der Hauskatze besteht aus über 230 Knochen. Der Schädel der Katze ist kurz und robust gebaut. Die Augenhöhle ist nicht vollständig knöchern geschlossen, der hintere Teil wird durch ein bindegewebiges Band verschlossen. Die Wirbelsäule besteht aus sieben Hals-, 13 Brust-, sieben Lenden-, drei zum Kreuzbein verwachsenen Kreuz- und 20 bis 23 Schwanzwirbeln. Das Schlüsselbein ist lediglich ein in den Musculus brachiocephalicus eingelagerter Knochen, der mit dem übrigen Skelett nicht in Verbindung steht. Am unteren Ende der Schulterblattgräte (Spina scapulae), dem sogenannten Acromion, besitzen Katzen einen nach unten gerichteten Processus hamatus und einen für Katzen typischen nach hinten gerichteten Processus suprahamatus. Der Oberarmknochen besitzt an seinem unteren Ende ein an der Innenseite gelegenes Loch (Foramen supracondylare) zum Durchtritt der Arteria brachialis und des Nervus medianus. Die kräftigen Hinterbeine sind eher auf Springen als auf schnelles Laufen spezialisiert. Die Katze kann dank ihrer kräftigen Muskulatur sehr gut springen und sprinten. Als typischer Ansitzjäger ist sie jedoch kein ausdauernder Läufer. Die Hauskatze ist wie alle Kleinkatzen ein Zehengänger. An den Vorderbeinen hat sie fünf Zehen, wovon eine keinen Bodenkontakt hat, an den Hinterbeinen vier. Die scharfen gebogenen Krallen dienen unter anderem zum Fangen und Halten der Beute. Sie liegen in Ruheposition durch elastische Bänder zurückgezogen in einer Hauttasche. Sie können zum Beutefang, zum Klettern, zum Markieren des Reviers durch Kratzmarken oder zur Verteidigung „ausgefahren“ werden. *Schädel einer Katze *Krallen der Katze *Katzenpfote mit Krallen * Springende Katze in Zeitlupe Verdauungsapparat Gebiss der Katze Zahnender Kater mit „Doppelzähnen“ (obere Eckzähne) Das bleibende Gebiss der Katzen hat 30 Zähne. Es hat in jeder Kieferhälfte drei Schneidezähne (Incisivi, I') und einen Eck- oder Hakenzahn (''Caninus, '''C). Im Oberkiefer sind drei, im Unterkiefer nur zwei vordere Backenzähne (Prämolaren, P') ausgebildet. In jeder Kieferhälfte ist nur ein hinterer Backenzahn (''Molar, '''M) vorhanden. Es ergibt sich diese Zahnformel: Schematische Anatomie der Hauskatze (männlich) Das Milchgebiss der Katzen hat 26 Zähne. Mit etwa sechs Monaten findet der Zahnwechsel statt. In dieser Zeit kann es zu „Doppelzähnen“ kommen, wenn die Milchzähne nicht ausfallen. Die hinteren Mahlzähne haben keine Milchzahnvorgänger und die Zahnformel lässt sich folgendermaßen darstellen: Zungenpapillen werden zur Fellpflege genutzt Typisch für fleischfressende Raubtiere sind ihre kräftigen Kiefermuskeln und die scharfen Zähne. Mit den stark ausgebildeten Reißzähnen (und deren an der Basis befindlichen Drucksensoren) können Fleisch und kleine Knochen zerkleinert werden. Die Eckzähne dienen vornehmlich dem Beutefang und dem Festhalten und Tragen der Beute. Auch bei Revierkämpfen und zur Fellpflege werden sie eingesetzt. Die nach hinten gerichteten stark verhornten mechanischen Papillen auf der Zunge dienen sowohl beim Trinken als auch der Fellpflege, da sich Flüssigkeiten und lose Haare in den Widerhaken verfangen. Der Magen-Darm-Trakt ist säugertypisch. Der Magen ist einhöhlig-zusammengesetzt. Der Blinddarm ist 2 bis 4 cm lang. Ein Wurmfortsatz ist hingegen nicht ausgebildet. Der Grimmdarm ist, wie beim Menschen, in Form eines einfachen, nach hinten offenen U gestaltet, hat hingegen keine Bandstreifen. Raubtiertypisch ist der gesamte Verdauungstrakt kurz. Stoffwechsel Die Katze benötigt, wie die meisten Säugetiere (einschließlich Mensch), Retinol (oder Vitamin A1), nimmt aber eine Sonderstellung ein, da sie im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen Tieren nicht β-Carotin in Retinol umwandeln kann. Sie ist daher natürlicherweise auf den ausreichenden Genuss von Leber angewiesen, um sich mit Vitamin A versorgen zu können.4 Lebenserwartung Im Haus lebende Katzen erreichen bei Pflege durch den Menschen in der Regel ein Alter von 12 bis 15 Jahren. Nach Desmond Morris seien aber auch Lebensalter von mehr als 20 Jahren belegt. Als Ausnahme nennt er den Fall einer Tabbykatze namens „Puss“, die von 1903 bis 1939, also 36 Jahre, gelebt habe.5 In freilaufenden Katzenpopulationen ohne menschliche Zuwendung und medizinische Betreuung liegt die Lebenserwartung einer Katze zwischen 1,4 und 3,2 Jahren (männliche Tiere) bzw. 3,3 und 4,2 Jahren (weibliche Tiere). Diese Zahlen gehen aus Untersuchungen hervor, die durch Liberg (1980) in einem ländlichen Gebiet Schwedens und Legay/Pontier (1983) in der französischen Stadt Lyon durchgeführt wurden.6 Die älteste bekannte Hauskatze war die Katze Creme Puff aus Austin, Texas. Sie wurde am 3. August 1967 geboren und verstarb im Alter von 38 Jahren und drei Tagen am 6. August 2005. Der Besitzer Jake Perry war bereits Halter des vorhergehenden Rekordhalters, einem Kater namens Grandpa Rex Allen.7 Sinnesleistungen Man geht davon aus, dass der Sehsinn von Katzen vor allem auf die Wahrnehmung von Bewegungen spezialisiert ist und die Leistung in der Schärfe- und Detailwahrnehmung eher durchschnittlich ist. Bei der effizienten Jagd hilft das feine Gehör mit der Funktion des Richtungshörens beim Auffinden der Beutetiere. Der Geruchssinn hingegen ist vergleichsweise weniger hochentwickelt, doch immer noch deutlich besser als der des Menschen. Sehsinn Reflexion des Auges Schlitzförmige Pupillen Die großen Augen sind frontal ausgerichtet, wodurch räumliches Sehen und exaktes Einschätzen von Entfernungen möglich sind. Die Katze nimmt besonders gut rasche Bewegungen wahr und bei Dunkelheit benötigt sie im Verhältnis zum Menschen lediglich ein Sechstel der Lichtmenge, um ein Bild zu empfangen.8 Dies wird durch die hohe Dichte an Stäbchen auf der Netzhaut und eine Reflexionsschicht im Augenhintergrund möglich. Das Stäbchen/Zapfen-Verhältnis der Netzhautrezeptoren liegt bei etwa 63:1 (beim Menschen 20:1), variiert jedoch sehr stark zwischen dem Zentrum der Netzhaut (10:1) und der Peripherie (200:1). Ein weiterer Grund ist das Tapetum lucidum, eine direkt hinter der Netzhaut liegende Zellschicht, die das durch die Photopigmentmoleküle in den Stäbchen und Zapfen nicht absorbierte Licht reflektiert und nochmals auf die Sinneszellen strahlt. Diese Schicht ist auch der Grund, warum Katzenaugen im Dunkeln zu leuchten scheinen, wenn man sie anleuchtet. Katzen sehen daher auch bei Dämmerung und in der Nacht noch sehr gut, solange Restlicht vorhanden ist. In einem komplett abgedunkelten Raum dagegen sind auch Katzen blind. Da die Katze ihre Augen nur wenig nach links oder rechts bewegen kann, muss sie, um in eine andere Richtung schauen zu können, ihren Kopf bewegen. Durch die nach vorne gerichteten Augen ergibt sich eine starke Überschneidung der Sehachsen, was ein gutes räumliches Sehvermögen bedeutet. Der Sichtwinkel der Katze beträgt 200° bis 220°. Um das Restlicht besser einfangen zu können, öffnen sich bei abnehmender Helligkeit die vertikal schlitzförmigen Pupillen kreisrund, wodurch gleichzeitig die Sehschärfe abnimmt.9 Wegen der sich schlitzförmig verengenden Pupillen ist die Sehschärfe der Katzen bei Helligkeit für waagerechte und senkrechte Strukturen und Bewegungen unterschiedlich. Senkrechte Linien sehen sie schärfer als waagerechte und können daher horizontale Bewegungen besser wahrnehmen als vertikale, was mit ein Grund für die typische schräge Kopfhaltung von Katzen ist, sobald sie bestimmte Dinge fixieren. Abgesehen davon, dass Katzen unter gleichen Bedingungen waagerechte Linien unschärfer sehen als der Mensch, ist auch ihr Vermögen, Farbdifferenzen wahrzunehmen, weniger gut ausgebildet. Grund dafür ist der Umstand, dass der Anteil farbempfindlicher Zapfen in der Netzhaut der Katze viel geringer ist als beim Menschen und das Auge der Katze außerdem, wie das des Hundes, nur über zwei verschiedene Zapfentypen (Dichromat) verfügt, die für Grün und Blau, nicht aber Rot empfindlich sind. Rot ist also eine Farbe, die weder Hunde noch Katzen sehen können (siehe auch: Sehsinn des Hundes), und die vermutlich als ein Gelbton wahrgenommen wird.10 Dafür können Katzen ihre Umgebung in Blau- und Grünschattierungen verschiedenster Intensität und Kombinationen wahrnehmen, wobei die bevorzugte Farbe von Katzen, für die ihre Augen auch am empfindlichsten sind, Blau ist. Dies wurde bei über 2000 Versuchen des Instituts für Zoologie der Universität Mainz festgestellt. Unter verschiedenen Beleuchtungsverhältnissen hatten die Katzen die Wahl zwischen Gelb und Blau, um an ihr Futter zu kommen. 95 Prozent entschieden sich für die Farbe Blau.11 Bei der Geburt haben alle Katzen eine hellblaue Iris, die adulte Augenfarbe dagegen entwickelt sich erst im Laufe der nachfolgenden drei Monate. Gehör Ohrmuschel einer Katze mit dem Tragus und Antitragus (Tasche zum Richtungshören) Das Gehör ist bei der Katze besonders gut ausgebildet und zählt zu den besten unter den Säugetieren. Die Wahrnehmungsschwelle liegt bei einem Schalldruckpegel von -10 dB SPL und damit niedriger als beim Haushund (0 dB SPL). Der Frequenzumfang des Gehörs der Katze reicht von 55 Hz bis 79 KHz.12 Die obere Frequenzgrenze liegt im Bereich der Geräusche, die Mäuse als wichtigste Beutetiere von sich geben. Es ist zudem ein Frequenzbereich, in dem die Schallquellen wesentlich besser lokalisiert werden können. Die Katze verharrt dazu unbeweglich und richtet die meist großen, aufgerichteten und beweglichen Ohren in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kommt. Beim Essen von Bodenniveau stellt die Katze ihre Ohren automatisch nach hinten, damit die Eigengeräusche nicht ins Gewicht fallen. Gleichgewichtssinn Die Katze hat einen sehr guten Gleichgewichtssinn. Katzen sind auch in großen Höhen schwindelfrei. Bei einem Fall aus zwei bis drei Metern Höhe können sie sich aus fast jeder Lage reflexhaft in die Bauchlage drehen und landen mit nach unten ausgestreckten Pfoten auf dem Boden. Dazu winkelt die Katze ihren gesamten Körper mittig an und rotiert dann Vorderteil und Hinterteil um die zwei nun unabhängigen Längsachsen. Der Vorgang ähnelt der Rotation eines Kardangelenks. Anders als früher angenommen, spielt die Rotation des Schwanzes nur eine untergeordnete Rolle, da dessen Masse viel zu gering ist, um dem restlichen Körper einen ausreichenden Drehimpuls zu verleihen. Beim Fall aus sehr großen (nicht aber mittleren) Höhen wirkt diese Position, die extrem gespreizten Pfoten sowie das sich aufblähende lockere Fell am Übergang der Beine zum Bauch als Fallschirm und kann die Aufprallgeschwindigkeit und damit die Verletzungsgefahr erheblich reduzieren. Geruchs- und Geschmackssinn Weibliche Hauskatze setzt eine Duftmarke durch Urin. Katzennase und Schnurrhaare Der Geruchssinn der Katze ist weniger ausgeprägt als ihr Gehör oder ihr Sehsinn. Er ist schwächer als der des Hundes, aber deutlich besser als der des Menschen. Wie bei allen Säugetieren dient er der sensorischen Prüfung von Nahrung und der Wahrnehmung und Erkennung von Artgenossen und anderen Lebewesen. Katzen können salzig, sauer, bitter und umami (herzhaft/proteinreich) unterscheiden, aber süßen Geschmack nicht wahrnehmen.13 Sie verlieren den Appetit, wenn sie ihren Geruchssinn beispielsweise durch Erkältungen einbüßen. Katzen erkennen einander am Körpergeruch, der etwas über Geschlecht, Gene, hormonellen Status und Revieransprüche aussagt. Sowohl Männchen als auch Weibchen markieren ihre Reviere immer an denselben, regelmäßig inspizierten Stellen durch Duftmarken, die aus Absonderungen aus Schweiß- und Talgdrüsen gebildet und durch Reiben oder Krallenwetzen oder durch Verspritzen von Urin gesetzt werden, der sich durch einen strengeren Geruch vom eigentlichen Urin unterscheidet. Verschiedene Ursachen für den Geruch sind möglich, so finden sich beim Harnmarkieren die Aminosäuren Felinin und Isovalthen in der Flüssigkeit – bei Katern zu einem wesentlich höheren Anteil als bei Katzen.14 Die Schweißdrüsen sitzen vor allem an den Fußballen, im Umkreis des Mauls, am Kinn, um die Brustwarzen und um den Anus. Die Talgdrüsen sind am Oberkiefer, an der Schwanzwurzel und beim Männchen unter der Vorhaut konzentriert. Kater haben zusätzlich eine Anhäufung von Duftdrüsen in einer Art mit einem Kanal versehenen Tasche neben dem Anus. Alle Schweiß- und Talgdrüsen dienen hauptsächlich der Kommunikation über den Geruch durch Reiben an Gegenständen, Artgenossen und Personen. Beim Aufnehmen von Düften hilft Katzen ein spezielles Organ, das zwischen Rachen- und Nasenhöhle sitzt und Jacobsonsches Organ genannt wird. In Momenten starker Gefühlsregung kann es vorkommen, dass sich der anale Drüsenbeutel der Katze entleert und eine strengriechende braune Flüssigkeit freigibt. An einigen Düften können sich Katzen erregen und „flehmen“ dann mit halb offenem Mund mit hochgezogener Oberlippe und gekräuselter Nase. Zu diesen Düften gehören Geruchsstoffe von Pflanzen, im Besonderen Katzenminze Nepeta cataria (Nepetalacton, Actinidin), Baldrian Valeriana (Valepotriate?, Isovaleriansäure?, Actinidin), Actinidia polygama (Matatabilacton, Actinidin) und Katzengamander Teucrium marum (Teucriumlacton C), aber auch dem Menschen eigene Gerüche. Zudem werden durch das „Flehmen“ oft neue Gerüche aufgenommen und abgespeichert. Tastsinn Katzenpfote Katzen haben einen hochentwickelten Tastsinn. Sie besitzen über den ganzen Körper verteilt Tastrezeptoren. Die hauptsächlich an Ober- und Unterlippe sowie über den Augen befindlichen langen Tast- bzw. Schnurrhaare (Vibrissen), deren Wurzeln mit dem weitverzweigten Netz der Nervenenden verbunden sind, signalisieren, wenn eine Öffnung zu eng oder ein Hindernis im Weg ist. Die Schnurrhaare können beträchtliche Länge erreichen, sind beweglich und wachsen nach dem Ausfallen nach. Mit ihrer Hilfe erkennen sie Gegenstände und Tiere, die sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen können. Besonders empfindlich sind auch Rezeptoren an den Vorderpfoten, welche die durch Beutetiere ausgelösten Bodenerschütterungen wahrnehmen.9 Das Vorhandensein der Vibrissen bereits bei neugeborenen Katzen unterstreicht die Wichtigkeit des Tastsinnes für die Katze.15 Verhalten Die alte Meinung, Hauskatzen seien per se Einzelgänger, ist widerlegt. Es gibt zwar – wie bei allen sozialen Tierarten – auch unter den Hauskatzen Einzelgänger, von Natur aus sind sie jedoch soziale Tiere. Beobachtet man größere Katzenpopulationen, beispielsweise auf vielen Bauernhöfen oder in manchen Großstädten wie auf dem Largo Argentina in Rom, sind vielfältige soziale Interaktionen zwischen den Tieren augenfällig. Da die allermeisten anderen Katzenarten Einzelgänger sind, bildet die Hauskatze zusammen mit den Löwen eine Ausnahme der Regel. Im Gegensatz zu den Löwen, welche als echte Rudeltiere zusammen auf die Jagd gehen, geht die Hauskatze allerdings alleine auf die Jagd. Sie ist aufgrund der Größe ihrer Beutetiere nicht auf andere Katzen angewiesen und dadurch jederzeit alleine dauerhaft überlebensfähig. Das Zusammenleben in einer Gruppe ist bei den Hauskatzen also fakultativ. Die Tatsache, dass Hauskatzen soziale Tiere sind, war überhaupt erst die Grundlage für ihre Domestikation und ermöglicht die Interaktion mit dem Menschen. Im Gegensatz dazu sind Einzelgänger wie die Europäische Wildkatze nicht domestizierbar. Sozialverhalten Männliche Hauskatze; die entspannte Haltung und das „Nach-oben-Drehen“ des empfindlichen Bauches zeigen, dass das Tier sich in seiner Umgebung sicher fühlt. Auf dem Land, wenn Katzen zwar zu einem Haus gehören, aber dort außerhalb der direkten Kontrolle durch den Menschen leben, schließen sie sich häufig zu kleinen Gruppen aus verwandten Weibchen, deren Jungen, halbwüchsigen Jungen und ein oder zwei Katern zusammen. Die vielen Katzen in den verschiedenen Farben stammen gewöhnlich alle von einer einzigen Katze ab, welche die Begründerin dieser Gemeinschaft war. Während sich die Männchen beim Erreichen der Geschlechtsreife meist zerstreuen und neue Reviere aufsuchen, bleiben die Weibchen im Revier der Mutter und vergrößern so die Gruppe. Sie ziehen die Jungen auf und verjagen fremde Eindringlinge, zeigen sich aber gegenüber ausgewachsenen Katern toleranter, da jene größer und aggressiver sind. Auch wenn sie das vom Menschen bereitgestellte Futter teilen, bleiben sie auf der Jagd jedoch Einzelgänger. Anders als Löwen jagen Hauskatzen nicht gemeinschaftlich. Bei Einbruch der Nacht schleichen sie allein durch die Wiesen und Wälder und suchen nach Beute. Ihre Jagdmethode, die sie als Schleich- oder Lauerjäger charakterisiert, ähnelt der ihrer wild lebenden Verwandten: Anschleichen an die Beute und Ansprung aus kürzester Entfernung. Besonders jüngere Katzen reagieren auf bewegte Gegenstände fast wie auf lebendige Beute, wodurch sie ihre Jagdfähigkeiten trainieren („Spieltrieb“). In großen Städten, in denen sich die Ämter nicht verstärkt um die Unterbringung herumstreunender Tiere in Tierheimen kümmern und ein entsprechend reichliches Nahrungsangebot vorhanden ist, halten sich oft zahlreiche Katzen in bestimmten Bereichen auf. In städtischen Gärten, auf Friedhöfen, an Ausgrabungsstätten und auch in Industriegebieten können sich große Kolonien bilden. Innerhalb der Kolonien besteht eine Rangordnung von kleineren durch weibliche Tiere dominierte Gruppen. Kommunikation → Hauptartikel: Kommunikation der Hauskatze Katzen kommunizieren durch Körpersprache, Laute und Gerüche. Duftsignale werden sowohl zur Kommunikation in der direkten Begegnung als auch auf weite Entfernungen eingesetzt. Talg- und Schweißdrüsen produzieren die dafür notwendigen Duftstoffe, die durch Reiben, Kratzen und Urin an Gegenständen, Pflanzen und Personen verteilt werden. Körpersprache Aufmerksame Hauskatze, überrascht von einem Geräusch Kommen Katzen in näheren Kontakt, signalisieren sie ihren emotionalen Zustand durch die Haltung und die Bewegungen des ganzen Körpers und des Schwanzes. Auch die Stellung der Ohren und die Erweiterung oder Verengung der Pupillen spielen eine Rolle. Ist die Spitze des aufrechten Schwanzes stark durchgebogen, kann das eine freundliche Begrüßung oder auch Vorfreude bedeuten auf das, was sie vom Menschen erwarten, besonders wenn die Schwanzspitze leicht zittert. Ein hocherhobener Schwanz mit leicht gebogener Spitze kann Freude, Vergnügen, Erwartung oder Spannung bedeuten. Hat die Katze ihren Schwanz erhoben, so fühlt sie sich normalerweise wohl und sicher. In entspannter Haltung wird der Schwanz häufig horizontal mit leichter Biegung nach unten getragen. Ist der Schwanz stark nach unten gebogen und aufgeplustert, so ist das oft ein Zeichen der Drohung und Aggression. Schwanzzucken oder schnelles Hin- und Herpeitschen des Schwanzes bedeutet, dass die Katze wahrscheinlich aggressiv oder irritiert ist. Wichtige Signale gehen auch von der Gesichtsmuskulatur aus. Fixiert die Katze ihr Gegenüber mit den Augen, so ist dies häufig eine Drohung, die durch das Verengen der Pupillen zu Schlitzen verdeutlicht wird. Dabei richten sich die Schnurrhaare deutlich nach vorne, der Hals wird eingezogen und die Ohren zur Seite gefaltet. Sind die Pupillen erweitert, wird normalerweise Angst und Unterwerfung signalisiert. Fühlt sich die Katze wohl und ist sie entspannt, werden die Augen oft halb geschlossen gehalten, so dass die Nickhaut sichtbar wird. Sind die Ohren zur Seite gefaltet, kann die Katze aggressiv sein. Liegen sie flach nach hinten eng am Kopf an, signalisieren sie häufig Furcht. Nach vorn gerichtete Ohren können Neugier und Aufmerksamkeit bedeuten. Neugierige Hauskatze Das Anschauen mit halb geschlossenen Augen ist ein Zeichen von Freundlichkeit oder Zuneigung und kann mit dem Lächeln des Menschen verglichen werden. Auch das Blinzeln mit einem Auge ist ähnlich zu deuten. Beides ist vom Menschen leicht zu imitieren und wird von der Katze oft erwidert. Ebenso reagiert eine Katze auf längeres Anschauen sogar mit Gähnen und Abwenden des Kopfes. Es ist dann kein Zeichen von Müdigkeit, sondern eine Antiaggressionsgeste. Gähnende Hauskatze Vor einem Angriff macht sie sich in der Regel größer und bedrohlicher indem sie einen Buckel macht und sich quer stellt. Sie streckt die Beine ganz durch, stellt das Fell auf und geht langsam auf den Gegner zu. Entblößt sie ihr Gebiss, kann das eine Drohgeste sein. Eine unsichere Katze macht sich jedoch häufig klein, sammelt die Beine unter dem Körper und legt den Schwanz eng an. Dabei kauert sie sich oft auf den Boden, um sich notfalls sofort auf den Rücken fallen zu lassen und den Gegner mit Krallen und Zähnen abwehren zu können. Abwehrhaltung und Fauchen Auf der Körpersprache gründet sich auch die weit verbreitete Abneigung der Katze gegen Hunde und umgekehrt. Dass dies auf Erbfeindschaft beruht, ist ein Irrglaube. Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten sind der Grund. Wenn beispielsweise der Hund bellend auf die Katze zuläuft, will er unter Umständen nur spielen, die Katze interpretiert das jedoch als Angriff. Die darauf folgende Flucht der Katze weckt wiederum im Hund den Jagdinstinkt. Schwanzwedeln und Pfötchengeben bedeutet beim Hund freudige Erwartung oder freundliche Begrüßung. Im Gegensatz dazu signalisiert ein wedelnder, peitschender Schwanz der Katze Unmut oder latente Aggressivität, das Heben der Pfote sagt: Bis hierher und nicht weiter! Oft legt sich die Katze daraufhin auf die Seite, um sich mit ihren Krallen verteidigen zu können, was vom Hund als Unterwerfung oder Spielaufforderung verstanden wird. Wenn dagegen sich die Katze (ausnahmsweise) einem Hund mit freundlich erhobenem Schwanz nähert, interpretiert dieser das – wie er es bei der Begegnung mit anderen Hunden gewohnt ist – als „Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe!“ und reagiert eher aggressiv und mit Gebell. Wenn Hund und Katze idealerweise von klein auf aneinander gewöhnt sind, treten meist keine Schwierigkeiten auf. Lautsprache Sind Katzen sich bereits näher gekommen, werden akustische Signale eingesetzt, um die Aussagen der Körpersprache zu verstärken. Fauchen und Knurren sind Signale für Aggressivität oder auch Angst. Durch taubenartiges Gurren ruft ein Muttertier ihre Jungen zu sich. Das jammernde Geschrei der Kater in der Nacht dient der Behauptung gegenüber Rivalen und der Werbung um ein Weibchen. Das Miauen ist der charakteristischste Laut, den die Katze hervorbringt. Er kann unterschiedliche Bedeutungen haben und wird in verschiedenen Situationen angewandt. Durch die Domestizierung wurde die Neigung zu miauen verstärkt, um wie Jungtiere Zuwendung und Leckerbissen zu bekommen. Einige Katzen miauen, wenn sie Angst haben. Nicht domestizierte Katzen vermeiden das Miauen weitgehend, um andere Raubtiere (etwa Greifvögel) nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ein anderer katzentypischer Laut ist das Schnurren, eine Lautäußerung, deren Entstehung noch nicht geklärt ist. Bereits einige Tage nach der Geburt drücken Kätzchen durch beständiges Schnurren Wohlbefinden aus. Dieser Laut überträgt beim Körperkontakt zwischen Muttertier oder Mensch und Katze Vibrationen. Scheue und unsichere Tiere versuchen, die Gunst des Gefährten zu erobern oder zu bewahren, indem sie ohne Unterbrechung und aus einer gewissen Entfernung hörbar schnurren. Zudem schnurren Katzen auch, wenn sie Schmerzen haben oder krank sind, um ihre Unterlegenheit zu demonstrieren und sich davor zu schützen, dass sich ihre Situation noch verschlechtert. Es dient zudem der eigenen Beruhigung. Die Katze sendet durch ihr Schnurren, die Reibung am Körper und den hoch aufgerichteten Schwanz in der Regel friedfertige, besänftigende Signale aus, die Aggressionen abbauen sollen. Wie jüngere US-Untersuchungen ergeben haben, erzeugen Katzen beim Schnurren Vibrationen in einem Frequenzbereich zwischen 27 und 44 Hz. Im Gegensatz zu den Großkatzen ist bei allen anderen Katzenarten das Zungenbein vollständig verknöchert. Aufgrund der besonderen Form ihrer Stimmritze sind allein Großkatzen in der Lage zu brüllen. Bemerkenswerterweise nutzen Hauskatzen differenzierte Lautäußerungen zur Kommunikation mit dem Menschen, die erwachsene Katzen untereinander nicht benutzen. Schlafverhalten Katze im Schlaf Katzenjunge schlafen fast den ganzen Tag. Katzen schlafen meistens mehrmals während des Tages. Der Schlaf verläuft in den Phasen des flachen Schlafs und des Tiefschlafs. Zudem ruht sich die Katze auch aus, indem sie sich ohne zu schlafen mit geschlossenen Augen hinlegt. Seit 1955 wurden zur Erforschung dieses Verhaltens zahlreiche Experimente angestellt. In der Phase des flachen Schlafs wacht die Katze beim geringsten Geräusch auf. Darauf folgt der Tiefschlaf mit einer Phase, die man paradoxen Schlaf nennt und die der Traumphase entspricht. Die Muskeln sind dabei entspannter und die Aufwachschwelle ist deutlich höher. Nach EEG-Messungen herrscht in dieser Phase eine Hirnaktivität, die mit jener der Wachphasen vergleichbar ist. Ein weiteres Anzeichen für die Traumphase sind die schnellen Augenbewegungen (Rapid Eye Movement = REM) unter dem geschlossenen Lid. Manchmal zucken Beine, Schwanz, Haut und Schnurrhaare. Nach sechs oder sieben Minuten Tiefschlaf folgt eine etwa 20 bis 30 Minuten lange Phase flachen Schlafs. Schlafphasen folgen auf Traumphasen. Dann gähnt die Katze, steht auf, wechselt ihre Position und schläft wieder ein. Nimmt die Katze während des Schlafens ein ungewohntes Geräusch wahr, öffnet sie ein Auge. Kann sie das Geräusch immer noch nicht identifizieren, ist sie rasch wach und aufmerksam. Wenn sie aber von allein aufwacht, gähnt sie zunächst ausgiebig und beginnt dann, sich zu strecken. Dabei wird durch präzise und sorgfältige Bewegung jeder Muskel gedehnt. Eine in die menschliche Familie integrierte freilaufende Katze hat üblicherweise kein Problem damit, die Nacht im Haus überwiegend schlafend zu verbringen. Genauso aber kann sie umgekehrt die Nacht im Freien verbringen und den größten Teil des Tages im Hause schlafen. Hier sind individuelle Verhaltensmuster weit gestreut und wechseln auch nach Wetter und Jahreszeit. Fortpflanzung Zwei Hauskatzen bei der Paarung (1 Minute 58 Sekunden, 3,8 MB) Weibliche Katzen werden zwischen dem vierten und zwölften Lebensmonat geschlechtsreif und damit zum ersten Mal rollig. Der Eintritt in die Geschlechtsreife wird von verschiedenen Faktoren wie Jahreszeit, Tageslichtdauer, Körperkondition und Rasse beeinflusst. Langhaarkatzen werden häufig erst mit 11 bis 21 Monaten geschlechtsreif. Während der Rolligkeit ist die Katze etwa fünf bis sechs Tage lang empfänglich, der Follikelsprung vollzieht sich zumeist nur, wenn die Katze gedeckt wird, manchmal reichen aber bereits visuelle oder Geruchsreize (Pheromone) zu dessen Auslösung aus. Eine rollige Katze reibt sich ständig an Gegenständen, rollt sich oft auf dem Boden und hält ihr Hinterteil auffordernd in die Höhe. Wird sie nicht von einem Kater gedeckt, wird sie in der Regel nach neun Tagen wieder rollig, es kann aber auch zu einer Dauerrolligkeit kommen. Kommt es zum Follikelsprung, aber nicht zu einer Trächtigkeit, so erfolgt die neue Rolligkeit nach fünf bis sechs Wochen.16 Mittels Duftstoffen im Urin, welche die Paarungsbereitschaft signalisieren, und durch eindringliche Rufe locken freilebende Katzen oft mehrere Bewerber herbei. Kommen die Kater heran, werden sie in der ersten Phase von der Katze durch Fauchen und Pfotenhiebe auf Distanz gehalten (erfahrene Kater verstehen dem auszuweichen). Die Katze zieht sich auf eine sichere Entfernung zurück, während die Männchen untereinander unter warnendem Knurren, drohenden Blicken und lautstarkem Geschrei Hiebe austauschen. Sie mustern sich gegenseitig und schleichen langsam umeinander herum. Zieht sich in dieser Phase keiner der Bewerber zurück, kann aus diesen Begegnungen ein erbitterter Kampf werden, aus denen die Kater mit Kratz- und Bisswunden hervorgehen. Unkastrierte Kater haben eine höhere Sterblichkeit als kastrierte Artgenossen. Sie überwinden auf der Suche nach einem rolligen Weibchen oder einem noch unbesetzten Revier sehr große Distanzen (oft mehrere Kilometer) und erleiden aufgrund der beschriebenen Kämpfe mit Rivalen häufig Verletzungen, fallen öfter dem Straßenverkehr zum Opfer oder ziehen sich durch Bisse übertragbare Viruserkrankungen zu. Eichel eines Katers mit Penisstacheln Gebärmutter einer trächtigen Katze Katzenmutter und fünf Kätzchen Letztlich trifft aber das Weibchen die Entscheidung, wer ihr Paarungspartner wird. Erst wenn das Weibchen seine Bereitschaft signalisiert und die am Boden kauernde Haltung mit gestrecktem Hinterteil und zur Seite gebogenem Schwanz einnimmt, kann die Paarung stattfinden. Der Akt dauert nur wenige Sekunden und wird von einem charakteristischen Deckschrei des Weibchens begleitet. Er endet abrupt, indem das Weibchen das Männchen gewaltsam abschüttelt und meist auch Hiebe austeilt. Am Penis des Katers befinden sich Widerhaken (Penisstacheln), weshalb der Geschlechtsakt für die Katze schmerzhaft ist. Nach erfolgreichem Deckakt rollt sich das Weibchen mehrmals in gestreckter Haltung auf dem Boden. Auf dieses charakteristische Rollen geht der Ausdruck „Rolligkeit“ für die Brunst der Katze zurück. Eine rollige Katze kann sich mit mehreren Männchen paaren. Entsprechend können die Geschwister eines Wurfes verschiedene Väter haben. Trächtigkeit Nach vollzogener Paarung (Deckung) kommt es nach ca. 24 Stunden zur Ovulation (Eisprung). Das Ei ist, anders als beim Hund, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits befruchtungsfähig. Die Befruchtung durch die Spermien erfolgt im Eileiter. Nach einer knapp zweiwöchigen Wanderung und mehrmaligen Zellteilungen im Eileiter und Gebärmutter entsteht eine Blastozyste, ein Mehrzellstadium des befruchteten Eies, die sich in die Gebärmutterwand einnistet. Es bildet sich rasch eine gürtelartige Plazenta um den Fötus an, die den „Stoffaustausch“ mit der Mutter gewährleistet. Die Rolligkeit ist nach vollzogener Paarung bei der Katze nicht sofort beendet, vielmehr setzt diese nach einigen Stunden erneut ein und hält, wenn auch unter zunehmender Abschwächung, zuweilen noch mehrere Tage lang an. Kommt die Katze während der ersten drei Wochen der durchschnittlich 63 bis 65 Tage andauernden Trächtigkeit (Gravidität, Tragzeit) abermals mit einem Kater zusammen, so ist durch nochmalige Deckung eine weitere Befruchtung möglich. Die in solchen Fällen geborenen Jungen sind oft ungleich entwickelt. Ungleiche Nachkommen innerhalb eines Wurfs sind auch dann zu erwarten, wenn das Zusammensein mit einem Kater länger als eine Woche ausgedehnt oder nach mehrtägiger Pause fortgesetzt wurde. Nach Abklingen der Rolligkeit wird die Katze zusehends träger und neigt nicht selten während der zweiten und dritten Woche zu Erbrechen. In dieser frühen Phase sind äußerlich noch kaum Veränderungen zu bemerken. Doch nach ca. drei Wochen beginnt sich zunächst das untere (hintere) ihrer vier Zitzenpaare rosa zu färben, und es liegen, durch den Tierarzt ertastbar, bereits ca. einen Zentimeter lange Embryonen in den Fruchtkammern der Gebärmutter. Mit zunehmendem Wachstum verflachen die anfänglichen Einschnürungen zwischen den durchsichtigen, mit klarer Flüssigkeit gefüllten Fruchtblasen, die etwa so groß wie Hühnereier sind. Sie können sich gegen Ende der Trächtigkeit allmählich gegenseitig berühren. Etwa ab der sechsten Woche sind die Bewegungen der Feten deutlich durch die Bauchdecke der Katze spürbar und zeitweise auch mit bloßem Auge erkennbar. Erst in den letzten drei Wochen der Tragzeit sind die Kätzchen groß genug, um den veränderten Körperumfang der Katze sichtbar zu machen. In dieser Zeit schwellen auch die Milchdrüsen an und die Katze neigt sich beim Schlafen zur Seite. In den letzten Tagen der Tragezeit ist die Katze nervös und sucht ständig nach einem sicheren Ort als „Nest“ für die Geburt. Sie leckt nun auch öfter die Zitzen und die Analregion. Hauskatzen bevorzugen das Zimmer der Person im Haus, zu der sie die engste Beziehung haben. Das Nest kann ein halb geöffneter Schrank, eine Schachtel oder auch das Bett sein. Züchter stellen ihren Katzen für ihr Nest zweckmäßige Wurfkisten zur Verfügung, die allerdings nicht immer von der Katze angenommen werden. Die Geburt kann bis zu einigen Stunden dauern, wobei die Abstände, in denen die einzelnen Kätzchen geboren werden, sehr unterschiedlich lang sein können. Eine Katze, die zum ersten Mal wirft, gebiert meistens zwei bis drei Junge. Bei späteren Geburten erhöht sich die Zahl der Jungtiere häufig auf bis sieben Kätzchen. In seltenen Fällen sind aber auch zehn oder sogar mehr möglich, jedoch überleben in diesem Fall ohne menschliche Hilfe oft nicht alle Kätzchen. Manche Katzen wollen auch einige Tage nach der Geburt nicht gestört werden, andere suchen die Gesellschaft der Menschen und fühlen sich wohler mit ihnen. Wird das Wurflager vom Menschen nicht peinlich gereinigt, so zieht die Mutterkatze mit ihrem Wurf in ein anderes Lager um, denn der Geruch könnte Raubtiere anziehen. Auch wenn die Katze glaubt, ihre Jungen seien aus irgendeinem Grund in Gefahr, hebt sie jedes Kätzchen an der Nackenfalte hoch und trägt es an einen anderen Ort. Durch diesen Biss löst die Mutter beim Katzenwelpen eine sogenannte Tragestarre aus, die verhindern soll, dass sie sich zu stark bewegen. Wachstum Fütterung einer drei Tage alten Katze Sechs Wochen alte Katze Unmittelbar nach der Geburt sind die Augen und Ohren der Kätzchen noch geschlossen. Sie wiegen etwa 100 Gramm, wobei das Gewicht zwischen 60 bis 140 Gramm variieren kann. Während der Säugephase nehmen die Katzenwelpen wöchentlich etwa 100 Gramm an Körpergewicht zu. Mit Hilfe des Tast- und Geruchssinns suchen sie die Zitzen ihrer Mutter. Sie gibt ihnen über das Kolostrum, die erste sehr dünne Milch, Immunität durch Antikörper, die sie aufgrund früherer Impfungen und Infektionen gebildet hat. Nach wenigen Tagen wird die Kolostrumproduktion eingestellt und richtige Milch gebildet. Indem die Kätzchen die Zitzen massieren und schnurren, stimulieren sie die Milchproduktion. Dieses sogenannte „Milchtreten“ tritt auch in späteren Lebensjahren der Katzen noch auf und ist ein Ausdruck des Wohlbefindens. Nach zwei Monaten trinken die Katzen nur noch selten mehr an den Zitzen der Mutter, sondern nehmen schon feste Nahrung zu sich. Mit dem Menschen sehr vertraute Katzen machen sich bemerkbar, wenn sie der Meinung sind, ihre Kinder brauchen Nahrung. Jedes Kätzchen entwickelt eine Vorliebe für eine bestimmte Zitze. Die Kätzchen werden mehrmals täglich gesäugt. Während der ersten paar Tage entfernt die Katze sich nur selten von ihrem Wurf. Die Kätzchen sind in dieser Zeit hauptsächlich mit Schlafen und Trinken beschäftigt. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit fauchen sie zaghaft, wenn sie berührt werden oder einen bestimmten Geruch wahrnehmen, und schnurren, wenn sie sich an den Körper der Mutter schmiegen. Die Kätzchen entwickeln ihre Sinne, indem sie vom ersten Lebenstag an stimuliert und angeregt werden. Um sie dabei an Menschen zu gewöhnen, sollten sie aufgehoben und gestreichelt werden. In den ersten Wochen leckt die Mutter die Anal-Genitalregion der Kätzchen, um die Ausscheidung von Urin und Kot zu stimulieren. Zugleich hält sie auf diese Weise das Wurflager sauber. Nach zehn Tagen öffnen die Kätzchen die Augen, richten die Ohren auf und erfahren neue Sinneswahrnehmungen. Sie wiegen nun bereits gut 200 Gramm. Ab der zweiten Woche widmen sich die Kätzchen der Entdeckung des eigenen Körpers, der Geschwister und der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Nestes. Sie lernen, sich immer schneller und geschickter zu bewegen und bei spielerischen Kämpfen mit den Geschwistern, mit den Pfoten und dem Maul umzugehen. Ebenso erfahren sie, worauf die Artgenossen mit Beißen, Miauen, Flucht und Fauchen reagieren. Ab der dritten Woche stehen sie schon recht gut und versuchen sich auch schon im Sitzen und Klettern. Bis zum Alter von drei Wochen verbringen die Kätzchen jedoch 90 Prozent ihrer Zeit mit Schlafen. Dann zeichnet sich zunehmend der Rhythmus des erwachsenen Tieres ab, das etwa 16 Stunden am Tag schläft. Mit der Zeit werden die Kätzchen immer aktiver, neugieriger und verspielter. Die Motorik entwickelt sich, und sie werden selbstständiger. Die Mutter unterstützt dies, indem sie sie nach drei bis vier Wochen in ein anderes Nest bringt, wo sie mehr Bewegungsfreiheit haben, aber sich nicht zu weit aus dem Kontrollbereich der Mutter entfernen können. Dieser Ort liegt oft in der Nähe des Hauses der Menschen oder auch im Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Monat wiegen die Kätzchen bereits ca. 500 Gramm und beginnen, sich selbst zu putzen und mit Gegenständen zu spielen. Sie lernen jetzt, feste Nahrung zu fressen. Wenn Sie die Möglichkeit dazu hat, bringt die Katzenmutter ihren Kindern lebende Beute mit, die sie dann laufen lässt. So gibt sie ihren Kindern die ersten Unterweisungen im Beutefang. Mit dem Beginn der Aufnahme fester Nahrung nimmt die Mutter den Kot nicht mehr auf. Die Kätzchen verlassen dann den unmittelbaren Nestbereich für ihr Geschäft. Dies ist der Zeitpunkt, Katzenkinder in Menschenobhut an die Benutzung des Katzenklos zu gewöhnen. In diesem Alter zeichnen sich erste Charaktereigenschaften wie Mut, Ängstlichkeit, Zurückhaltung oder Unternehmungslust ab. In dieser Zeit lernt das Kätzchen, sich nach dem Beispiel der Mutter allein zu putzen. Der wichtigste Teil der Sozialisierungsphase ist mit 7 Wochen abgeschlossen. Kätzchen, die bis zu diesem Alter keinen, zu wenig oder nur unangenehmen Kontakt zu Menschen hatten, bleiben meist scheu und misstrauisch. Mit zwei Monaten beginnt das Erwachsenwerden, bei in Freiheit lebenden Katzen oft erst mit vier Monaten. Die Jungen folgen der Mutter, die sie streng überwacht und verhindert, dass sie sich zu weit entfernen, auf allen Wegen. Wenn ein Garten zur Verfügung steht, werden sie auch in der Kunst des Jagens unterwiesen. Nun wird das Spielen zur Hauptaktivität der Kätzchen. Mit zwei bis drei Monaten klettern die Jungen Vorhänge und Bäume hoch, schärfen ihre Krallen an Gegenständen und springen voller Eifer. So festigen sich die Nervenbindungen, die Muskulatur entwickelt sich und die Bewegungen werden immer präziser. Außerdem fördert und prägt das Spielen das Sozialverhalten. Nach zehn Wochen werden alle Kätzchen vorsichtiger und werden Neuem gegenüber voreingenommener. Nach drei Monaten lässt die Katzenmutter meist endgültig das Saugen nicht mehr zu. Freilebende Katzen bringen ihren Jungen in diesem Alter aber noch Beute. Die Kätzchen ernähren sich nun weitgehend selbständig. Im fünften Monat verlieren sie die Milchzähne und beginnen, ihr Revier zu markieren. Mit sechs Monaten sind sie vollkommen unabhängig von der Mutter, die jedoch oft auch danach noch Angreifer ihrer Jungen ihrerseits anfällt. Geschlechtsreife Geschlechtsreifer Kater markiert sein Revier Männchen und Weibchen erreichen die Geschlechtsreife im Schnitt im sechsten bis achten Lebensmonat, aber die körperliche Entwicklung ist erst einige Monate später abgeschlossen. Bei vielen Rassekatzen dauert dieser Lebensabschnitt noch einige Monate länger. Mit der Geschlechtsreife werden die körperlichen Unterschiede zwischen Weibchen und Männchen deutlich. Die sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale bilden sich aus. Bei Katern dauert diese Reifezeit bis zum 3. Lebensjahr. Kater sind größer und kräftiger als Katzen und haben einen kräftigeren Hals. Durch die sogenannten Katerbacken, dort verteilte Fettpölsterchen, erscheint ihr Kopf größer und runder. Die Weibchen sind normalerweise schlanker und haben einen schmalen, dreieckigen Kopf. Im Verhalten zeigen sich noch deutlichere Unterschiede zwischen Männchen und Weibchen. Kater sind territorialer und markieren ihr Revier durch Verspritzen von Urin und Reiben an vielbesuchten Stellen. Auf Eindringlinge reagieren sie mit Drohgebärden. Im Gegensatz zu den Weibchen neigen sie mehr zum Streunen und bleiben manchmal auf der Jagd oder bei der Suche nach einem paarungsbereiten Weibchen mehrere Tage dem Haus fern. Wenn sie dann ab und an zurückkommen, suchen sie Trost, Nahrung oder einen ruhigen Schlafplatz. Nach ein paar Monaten werden aus den Kampfspielen richtige Kämpfe, da die Männchen nun unter Beweis stellen, dass sie fähig sind, sich mit anderen Männchen zu messen. Zwischen dem 10. und dem 14. Lebensmonat verlassen die jungen Kater die Gruppe. Nur kastrierte Männchen bleiben bei den Schwestern und ordnen sich in die Gruppe ein. Das Revier eines ausgewachsenen Katers ist etwa dreimal so groß wie das einer Katze. Für sie hängt die Reviergröße vom Nahrungsangebot für sich und den Nachwuchs ab, doch für ihn ist entscheidend, dass hinreichend viele Partnerinnen für eine Paarung zur Verfügung stehen. Mit fortschreitender Reife vergrößert sich das Revier. Das Weibchen eignet sich deshalb ihrem Wesen nach besser als das Männchen zum Haustier, da es das Revier der Mutter auch in der Geschlechtsreife nicht verlässt und weniger Raum braucht. Allerdings toleriert die Katze Ortsveränderungen in der Regel schlechter als der Kater und reist häufig auch nicht gerne. Dafür ist sie beim Spielen oft nicht so aggressiv wie das Männchen. Mit eineinhalb Jahren sind die meisten Katzen weniger verspielt und weniger aktiv, wobei es hier erhebliche individuelle und rassebedingte Unterschiede gibt. Ausgewachsene in der Wohnung gehaltene Kater sind oft anschmiegsamer und ruhiger als Katzen, die unabhängiger und Fremden gegenüber reservierter sind. Das ausgeglichenere Gemüt der Kater hat zum Begriff des „Schmusekaters“ geführt. Verantwortlich für diesen geschlechtsspezifischen Unterschied werden die Hormonschwankungen aufgrund des Östrus bei unkastrierten Katzen gemacht, bei Katern ist der Hormonstatus demgegenüber gleichbleibend. Dieser Unterschied nivelliert sich bei kastrierten Weibchen, wodurch ein Zusammenleben für Mensch und Tier wesentlich angenehmer wird. Instinkt und Lernverhalten Katzen verfügen über ein großes Lern- und Erinnerungsvermögen. Dazu zählen ihre bevorzugte Nahrung, der Standort der Wasserschale und des Katzenklos, der behaglichste Schlafplatz und der Aufenthaltsort ihres Lieblingsspielzeugs. Zudem merken sie sich, mit welchen Lauten sie ihren Besitzer dazu bewegen können, auf ihre unterschiedlichen Bedürfnisse einzugehen.17 Freiläufer erinnern sich an den Verlauf ihres Reviers, an bekannte Katzen im Territorium und an gefährliche Hunde. Das assoziative Gedächtnis erlaubt Katzen, eine Problemstellung mit bereits Erlebtem zu vergleichen. So können sie mühelos Beziehungen zwischen mehreren Elementen herstellen und für sich nutzbar machen. Obwohl Katzen bei der Geburt bestimmte Fertigkeiten besitzen, müssen sie sich einige Verhaltensweisen mit Geduld aneignen. Dazu zählen zum Beispiel das Jagen oder das Benutzen des Katzenklos. Um ihre Jungen an das Jagen zu gewöhnen, versorgen Katzenmütter mit einem Zugang nach draußen sie ab der dritten Woche mit Beute. Zunächst verspeist sie tote Tiere vor ihren Augen, später bringt sie lebende Beute heran, die sie tötet und ihnen zu fressen gibt. Schließlich überlässt sie die lebende Beute ihren Jungen. Da Katzen zwar einen Jagdinstinkt besitzen, aber das erfolgreiche Jagen erst lernen müssen, gelingt es Kätzchen ohne Mutter oder mit nichtjagender Mutter in der Regel nie, Beute zu fangen. Um sich darin zu üben, benötigen sie Stoffmäuse, Garnspulen oder zerknülltes Papier, die belauert, beschlichen und schließlich erlegt werden. Das Vergraben von Ausscheidungen (Urin, Kot) ist auch in freien Rudeln üblich, nur das ranghöchste Tier macht das nicht und „markiert“ sozusagen damit das Terrain. Da bei Hauskatzen im Allgemeinen der Besitzer als Anführer gilt, willigen Katzen relativ bereitwillig ins Vergraben (und damit in die Verwendung eines Katzenklos) ein. Katzen, die Türen öffnen können, haben Bedeutung und Funktionsweise der Türklinke erkannt; andere können sogar Schraubgläser öffnen.18 Der mit der Entwicklung dieser Fähigkeiten verbundene Lernprozess ist kaum erforscht. Katzen sind Schleichräuber; sie beobachten ein Problem sehr genau und können es auf das Wesentliche reduzieren. Sie besitzen die Fähigkeit zur Abstraktion und wägen Nutzen und Aufwand einer Aufgabe gegeneinander ab.19 Katzen sind so wie alle Tiere auf Verhaltensweisen konditionierbar. Es ist auch möglich, sie auf bestimmte Signale zu trainieren, die Verhaltensweisen unterbrechen. So können ihnen bestimmte Tätigkeiten abgewöhnt werden, die vom Menschen als Unarten empfunden werden. Außerdem sind Katzen fähig, auf ihren Namen zu hören, sofern dieser kurz und prägnant ist. Um eine Katze mit ihrem Namen vertraut zu machen, ist es von Vorteil, ihn möglichst früh zu benutzen und sie vor jeder Mahlzeit damit zu rufen; Katzen reagieren in hungrigem Zustand deutlich besser auf Namensrufe. Katzen lassen sich mit Hilfe des Klickers (oder Clickers) ähnlich trainieren wie Hunde. Tierpsychologen empfehlen diese Trainingsform als geistig fordernde Beschäftigung für Hauskatzen.2021 Geschichte der Domestizierung Abstammung Afrikanische Wildkatze (Felis silvestris lybica), nach genetischen Untersuchungen die Vorfahrin aller Hauskatzen Die ersten Vorfahren der Kleinkatze der Alten Welt, zu denen auch die Wildkatze (Felis silvestris) gehört, erschienen vor etwa neun Millionen Jahren.9 Die Wildkatze ist asiatischen Ursprungs und trat erstmals im unteren Pleistozän mit der Spezies Felis lunensis in Erscheinung. Anschließend breiteten sich verschiedene Unterarten in der gesamten Alten Welt aus. Wegen der morphologischen Ähnlichkeit und der nahen genetischen Verwandtschaft war der Ursprung der Hauskatze (Felis catus) bis vor kurzem nicht gänzlich geklärt. Eine Abstammung von der Manul (Otocolobus manul) oder der Rohrkatze (Felis chaus) wurde von der Wissenschaft verneint. Auch die Meinung, die Hauskatze sei eine Kreuzung aus Rohr- und Wildkatze, ist heute obsolet, wenn es auch vereinzelt zu Paarungen der beiden Arten gekommen sein mag, zumal diese in der F1-Generation fruchtbar sind. Die Domestikationsforschung ging davon aus, dass die Hauskatze lediglich von einer Wildart abstammt, nämlich der Wildkatze (Felis silvestris), deren Lebensraum sich von Schottland über Afrika bis nach Asien erstreckt. Es galt als wahrscheinlich, dass Vertreter von drei Hauptgruppen der Art (Waldkatze, Falbkatze, Steppenkatze) am Domestikationsprozess beteiligt waren. Hierbei hat die Waldkatze (Felis silvestris silvestris) ihren natürlichen Lebensraum in Europa, Kleinasien und im Iran. Sie ist relativ kräftig, hat kurze Ohren und einen buschigen, dicken Schwanz. Die Falbkatze (Felis silvestris lybica) lebt in den Buschlandschaften und Steppen Afrikas und Arabiens. Sie hat große Ohren, ist schlank und hochbeinig. Die Steppenkatze (Felis silvestris ornata) kommt in Vorder- und Mittelasien vor. Sie ist kräftiger gebaut und untersetzter als die Falbkatze. Die genetischen Merkmale der Wildkatzen sind gegenüber denen der Hauskatze dominant. Als Hauptstammform betrachtete man die Falbkatze, der zweitstärkste Einfluss wurde der Steppenkatze zugesprochen. Die Waldkatze ist ein ausgesprochener Kulturflüchter und kam als Vorfahre am wenigsten in Frage. Tatsächlich ist unter den verschiedenen Unterarten von Felis silvestris der Urahn der domestizierten Hauskatze die auch als Falbkatze bezeichnete afrikanische Wildkatze Felis silvestris lybica.22 Diese Unterart ist die am wenigsten aggressive und damit am besten für das Zusammenleben mit den Menschen geeignet, so dass sie im Alten Ägypten als Heimtier gehalten wurde. Ein Team der Universität Oxford um den Genetiker Carlos Driscoll, das die Gene von fast 1000 Hauskatzen von fünf Kontinenten untersuchte, wies nach, dass alle fünf aufgefundenen genetischen Hauptlinien allein von der Felis silvestris lybica abstammen und dass die Domestikation wahrscheinlich fünffach unabhängig voneinander im sogenannten Fruchtbaren Halbmond erfolgte.23 Frühzeit Mit beginnender Sesshaftigkeit der Menschen schloss die Katze sich ihnen – zunächst als Abfallvertilger am Rand von Siedlungen lebend – an. Vermutlich kam es infolge der sich daraus ergebenden beiderseitigen Vorteile allmählich zur Selbstdomestikation der Tiere. Knochen kleinerer Katzen wurden zusammen mit menschlichen Knochen aus einer Zeit von vor bereits 9000 Jahren in Mesopotamien, Südost-Anatolien und Jordanien gefunden. In Jericho wurden bei Ausgrabungen Katzenskelette entdeckt, die auf das 6. Jahrtausend v. Chr. datiert wurden. Dort betrachtete man die Katze vermutlich eher als Beute- nicht als Haustier. Wildkatzen kennen nur Fauch- und Knurrlaute. Die klassischen „Miau“-Laute sind nach Auffassung einiger Forscher eine Art Sprache der Hauskatzen, um mit dem Menschen verbal kommunizieren zu können – andere sind wiederum der Ansicht, hierbei handele es sich lediglich um eine Fortführung der Babysprache, die ansonsten nur Katzenjunge gegenüber ihren Müttern verwenden. Ägypten Göttin Bastet Die Domestizierung der Katze begann nicht, wie bisher angenommen, in Ägypten, sondern im Fruchtbaren Halbmond.23 Ab dem 3. Jahrtausend v. Chr. finden sich in Bildern und Zeichnungen Beweise für ein friedliches Zusammenleben von Mensch und Tier. Die Darstellung einer Katze mit Halsband in einem Grabmal der fünften Dynastie (etwa 2600 v. Chr.) ist ein Hinweis auf eine Domestizierung der wilden Art. Domestizierte Katzen dienten ihren Besitzern sowohl zur Mäusejagd als auch – nachweisbar seit dem Mittleren Reich – zur Jagd auf Wasservögel im Papyrusdickicht.24 Die landwirtschaftlich geprägte altägyptische Kultur maß der Katze eine hohe Bedeutung zu, die sich schon früh zu einer kultischen Verehrung der Tiere entwickelte. Ausdruck hierfür ist die Katzengöttin Bastet, der man Einfluss auf Fröhlichkeit und Liebe, Schönheit, Weiblichkeit, Anmut und Fruchtbarkeit zusprach. Sie wurde oft als kleine Katze mit Löwenkopf oder weibliche Gestalt mit Katzenkopf dargestellt. In der Spätzeit nahm der Katzenkult die größten Ausmaße an; in Bubastis (zeitweise auch die Hauptstadt des oft geteilten Reiches) strömten viele Pilger in das Kultzentrum und opferten tausende mumifizierte Katzen. – Herodot: Historien. Buch II, Kap. 66-67.25 Wie Untersuchungen gezeigt haben, waren die meisten der mumifizierten Katzen sehr jung. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich speziell für die Mumifizierung gezüchtet. Meist wurde zur Tötung der Hals umgedreht.26 Zu dieser Zeit betrachteten Griechen und Römer die Katze als merkwürdiges Haustier und überließen es lieber den Frettchen, ihre Häuser von Mäusen frei zu halten. Später verband man die weiblichen Götterfiguren Artemis in Griechenland und Diana im Alten Rom sowie Freya in Skandinavien auf irgendeine Weise mit der Katzengestalt. Sie wurde mit dem Mutterkult, der in vielen Kulturen für Fruchtbarkeit, Mondphasen, Überfluss und Geburt steht, in Verbindung gebracht, da die gebärfreudige Katzenmutter ihre Kinder liebevoll umsorgt und beschützt. Zudem galt sie als tolerant und unabhängig. Die Fähigkeit ihrer Pupillen, sich zu Schlitzen zu verengen oder zu vergrößern, wurde an die Mondphasen angelehnt. Die Ausfuhr von Katzen aus Ägypten war untersagt. Phönizier sollen Katzen nach Italien, Gallien und Britannien geschmuggelt haben. Archäologen fanden in Siedlungen in der Nähe von Amsterdam (ca. 2000 v. Chr.) und in Tofting an der Eidermündung (ca. 100 n. Chr.) Katzenknochen. Griechenland und Römisches Reich Eindeutige Darstellungen von Hauskatzen finden sich auf griechischen Vasen aus der Zeit um 480 und 440 v. Chr.27 Wenngleich Bezüge zu Göttinnen zu finden sind, galt die Katze mehr als Haustier, die Verehrung durch die Ägypter erschien den Griechen als befremdlich. Die Furcht vor schwarzen Katzen übernahmen die Griechen von den Babyloniern.28 Die älteste literarische Erwähnungen stammen von Aristophanes und kurz später Herodot, auch der Philosoph Aristoteles erwähnt die Waldkatze.29 Der Dichter Kallimachos erwähnt im 2. Jahrhundert erstmals einen Zusammenhang von Katze und Maus. Das attische Wort aiélouros, aílouros (αἰέλουρος, αἴλουρος) für Waldkatze bezeichnet im Griechischen bis heute jedoch nur noch die Gattung nicht die Hauskatze, so dass die Quellen nur durch den Kontext die Zuweisung zur Hauskatze erlauben. Die Römer bezeichneten die Waldkatze als fēlēs und führten im 1. Jahrhundert n. Chr. das Lehnwort catta (Martial, um 75 n. Chr.) ein, welches erstmals ausschließlich die Hauskatze bezeichnet. Möglich ist auch, dass der Katzenname aus einer nordafrikanischer Sprache entlehnt (vgl. nubisch kadīs, berberisch kaddîska) und durch die Kelten vermittelt wurde.30 Letztlich sind diese aus spätägyptischer čaute, čaus ‚Falbkatze‘ stammt. Im 1. bis 3. Jahrhundert verbreitete sich die Hauskatze im Römischen Reich und erreichte Hildesheim-Bavenstedt nach Funden im 3–5. Jahrhundert n. Chr und Wiesbaden-Biebrich im 6. Jahrhundert.31 Indien In Indien war die Hauskatze häufig ein wichtiger Bestandteil religiöser Zeremonien. Von dort gelangte sie erst nach China und später nach Japan, wo sie ähnliche Aufgaben übernahm. In China um 1500 v. Chr. beschützten die Katzen die Kokons der Seidenraupen und in den Tempeln die alten Handschriften vor den Ratten und Mäusen. Dies belegen zahlreiche Zeichnungen. Die Chinesen der damaligen Zeit glaubten, dass nur der Mensch und die Katze eine Seele besäßen. Die Katze stand für Glück und ein langes Leben. Sie war ein Statussymbol der glücklichen Reichen. Aus der Tang-Zeit gibt es die ersten Hinweise einer liebevollen Bindung zwischen Mensch und Katze: Eine Suchanzeige lautete: „Aus dem Hause Yü Ta-Po ist ein Kätzchen entlaufen. Seine Farbe ist weiß. Sein Rufname: Schneemädchen.“ Hsü Hsüan, ein weiterer Zeitgenosse, beschrieb die Liebe eines Mannes zu seiner Katze, der das Tier so sehr liebte, dass er es nicht über sein Herz brachte, seine Samtpfote nach ihrem Tod zu begraben. Tagelang saß er neben dem toten Tier, bis der Körper der Katze in Verwesung überging. Mittelalter Katze mit drei Jungtieren in einem Garten (China, 12. Jh.) Die Bedeutung der Katze war im frühen Mittelalter gering. Mit der zunehmenden Ausbreitung der – ebenfalls über Seehandelswege eingeschleppten – Vorratsschädlinge Wanderratte, Hausratte und Hausmaus ergab sich die Notwendigkeit ihrer Bekämpfung, was im Spätmittelalter zu einer starken Zunahme der Hauskatzen führte. Trotz ihrer unbestreitbaren Nutzwirkung wurde sie vom mittelalterlichen Aberglauben zum dämonischen und unglückbringenden Wesen stigmatisiert, galt als Begleiterin von Hexen und Schülerin des Teufels. Im Volksglauben ritten Hexen auf dem Rücken riesiger Katzen zum Hexensabbat. Deswegen wurden besonders die schwarzen Katzen gnadenlos verfolgt, teilweise sogar, in Körbe gesperrt, auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu einem Tier, besonders zu diesem, galt als Gotteslästerung. Dennoch finden sich sowohl in den ärmeren sozialen Schichten als auch bei Adel und Klerus Katzenliebhaber. Mit den ihr zugesprochenen magischen Eigenschaften bekam die Katze in der Volksmedizin einen hohen Stellenwert, indem fast alles von ihr zu Heilzwecken verwendet wurde. Im 10. Jahrhundert lebten die Katzen in England als vornehme Gespielinnen von adligen Damen am Hof. Katzen waren rar und daher sehr wertvoll. Nach dem Gesetz des Prinzen von Südwales anno 940 n. Chr. konnte sich eine Ansiedlung nur Dorf oder Hamlet nennen, wenn diese Siedlung neun Gebäude, einen Pflug, einen Brennofen, ein Butterfass, einen Hahn, einen Stier, einen Hirten und eine Katze aufweisen konnte. Die Preise für eine Katze schwankten. Im Sachsenspiegel, dem 1220–1230 verfassten Gesetzbuch, wurde drei Pfennige Schadensersatz für eine Katze festgelegt. Dies war nicht wenig, denn für ein Lamm oder für eine Kuh standen damals vier Pfennige zu Buche. Einige Fundstücke aus dem 11. Jahrhundert zeigen, dass Katzenfell von den Wikingern getragen und im Mittelalter in Europa bevorzugt gehandelt wurde. Zu dieser Zeit und noch vor etwa 100 Jahren wurde insbesondere in Frankreich und England Katzenleder als besonders geschmeidiges Material zu Handschuhen verarbeitet. Zu Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts schrieb Girolamo Visconti über Hexen, die angeblich nachts in Katzengestalt in die Häuser eindrangen, in denen Kinder schliefen. Damals gehörte es zum französischen Brauchtum, eine Katze in das Fundament einer Kirche einzubauen. Das Gotteshaus begrub dabei sozusagen den Satan und seine bösen Mächte unter seiner großen Masse. Dies sollte den Sieg des Guten über das Böse symbolisieren. An diese dunklen Zeiten erinnern noch Sprichwörter, Redensarten und abergläubische Rituale, so dass die Katze noch heute zwiespältig besetzt wird. Während man im Orient den Katzen gegenüber im Allgemeinen freundlicher eingestellt war, wurden sie im Japan des 13. Jahrhunderts mit einem Dämon, wie beispielsweise mit der Menschen fressenden Hexe Neko-Baké, die in Gestalt einer Katze in die Häuser eindringt und dort ungehorsame Kinder frisst, in Verbindung gebracht. Im 10. Jahrhundert ist die Katze auf dem gesamten europäischen Kontinent und in fast ganz Asien verbreitet. Vom 15. bis zum 18. Jahrhundert gelangt sie auf den Schiffen europäischer Entdecker nach Nordamerika, Australien und Neuseeland. 16. Jahrhundert bis heute Japan (19. Jh.) Japanische Glücksbringer, die Maneki Neko, ist eine sogenannte dreifarbige Glückskatze, deren Geschichte auf einer Legende beruht. Als im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert die Städte immer größer wurden und dadurch auch die Zahl der Hauskatzen zunahm, verlor das Katzenfell an Wert. Dennoch blieben die gefleckten Wildkatzenfelle weiterhin begehrte und kostbare Ware, wodurch die wilden Verwandten der Hauskatze auf allen Kontinenten rücksichtslos gejagt wurden. Erst mit der beginnenden industriellen Revolution stiegen Katzen von reinen Nutztieren allmählich zu ihrer heutigen Position als „Heimtier“ auf. Damit verbunden war der Beginn der Katzenzucht. Heute sind mehr als 30 Katzenrassen bekannt, die über internationale Zuchtverbände standardisiert werden. Im 20. Jahrhundert wurde die Katze zu einem der medizinisch, genetisch und physiologisch am intensivsten untersuchten Haustiere. In den 1960er Jahren erforschten die ersten Studienprogramme das Verhalten von Wild- und Hauskatzen. In den 1990er Jahren war die Katze schließlich das am weitesten verbreitete wirtschaftlich nicht genutzte Haustier der Welt und lief zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte dem Hund den Rang ab. Weil aber die Katze in der westlichen Welt noch immer mit Falschheit und Verschlagenheit charakterisiert wird, hat sich eine zwiespältige Einstellung erhalten. So glauben beispielsweise immer noch viele Menschen, dass es Unglück bringt, wenn eine schwarze Katze den Weg kreuzt. In der heutigen Zeit genießt die Katze in Japan eine hohe Wertschätzung. Ganz den Katzen gewidmet ist der Tempel Go-To-Ku-Ji in Tokio, erbaut zu Ehren der Katze Maneki Neko, die zur Begrüßung des Besuchers das rechte Vorderbein erhebt, was Glück und Reichtum bringen soll. In seinem Inneren, das ein Katzengrabmal darstellt, gibt es zahlreiche Malereien und Skulpturen mit Katzendarstellungen. Auch in China und Thailand werden Katzen bis heute als Gottheiten verehrt. Trotz der langen Domestikationsgeschichte haben sich Hauskatzen ein hohes Maß an Selbständigkeit bewahrt und sind nicht zwingend an Menschen gebunden. In vielen Gegenden außerhalb Europas, vor allem in Australien, Neuseeland und auf vielen Inseln, sind Katzen so sehr verwildert, dass sie heute in keiner Beziehung zum Menschen mehr stehen. Verwilderte australische Hauskatzen zeigen eine erhebliche Anpassung an ihre neue Umwelt. Sie sind größer und muskulöser geworden und entwickeln Fellfärbungen, die im jeweiligen Habitat am günstigsten zur Tarnung sind. Diese Katzen leben in erster Linie von den in Australien eingeführten Kaninchen, aber auch von einheimischen Tieren. Siehe auch: Katzenausrottungsprogramm auf der Marioninsel Haltung Ernährung Eine Katze frisst eine erbeutete Maus. Katzen, auch Haus- und Rassekatzen, sind strikte Fleischfresser. In ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum ernähren sie sich ausschließlich von kleinen Säugetieren und je nach natürlichem Beuteangebot auch in geringerem Maße von Vögeln, Amphibien, Reptilien und Spinnen. Eine rein vegetarische Ernährung ist für Katzen daher nicht artgerecht und bedarfsdeckend.32 Studien haben nachgewiesen, dass die Katze zur Deckung ihres Nährstoffbedarfes keine pflanzlichen Nährstoffe, insbesondere keine Kohlenhydrate und keinen Zucker benötigt. Allerdings gibt es auch keinen wissenschaftlichen Nachweis dafür, dass Kohlenhydrate und Zucker in geringer Menge in der Katzennahrung schädlich wären. Die oft geäußerte Vermutung, Kohlenhydrate und Zucker im kommerziellen Katzenfutter wären ursächlich für Adipositas, feline Diabetes und Zahnerkrankungen wird von bisherigen Studien widerlegt.33 Trotzdem ist ein hoher Kohlenhydratgehalt im Katzenfutter abzulehnen, weil bei derartiger Futterzusammensetzung der Anteil lebenswichtiger Aminosäuren tierischer Herkunft nicht aus dem Fleischanteil im Futter gedeckt werden kann und dann künstlich zugesetzt werden muss. Handelsübliches, industrielles Katzenfutter enthält häufig Kohlenhydrate in Form von Getreide, um den Bedarf der Katze an Ballaststoffen zu decken (Nassfutter), aber auch um das Futter zu formen und als billiger Füllstoff (insbesondere in Trockenfutter). Ein Anteil bis zu maximal 10 % gilt als vertretbar. In den meisten Trockenfuttern liegt er aber aus produktionstechnischen Gründen und Gründen der Haltbarkeit deutlich höher. Die zunehmend verbreitete Fütterung von Fertigprodukten hat dennoch in den letzten Jahren maßgeblich zur Erhöhung der durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung der Tiere beigetragen, da bestimmte essentielle Nahrungsbestandteile (Taurin, Arginin, Lysin, Methionin, Cystein, Nicotinsäure), die bei der Verfütterung von menschlichen Speiseresten normalerweise nur unzureichend zugeführt werden, dem Fertigfutter künstlich zugesetzt werden.34 Mangelkrankheiten wie DCM, eine Herzkrankheit, sind heute selten. Dennoch birgt die Fütterung ausschließlich mit Fertigprodukten auch Risiken. Studien belegen, dass mit kommerziellem Fertigfutter gefütterte Katzen ein 2,5- bis 5-fach erhöhtes Risiko haben, an einer Schilddrüsenüberfunktion zu erkranken, was auf bestimmte Zusatzstoffe Sojaisoflavone oder Phthalaten zurückgeführt wird.35 Darüber hinaus gewinnt das sogenannte Barf („biologisches artgerechtes rohes Futter“), d. h. die Ernährung mit rohem Fleisch (Rind, Geflügel), zunehmend wieder an Bedeutung. Im Gegensatz zum Fertigfutter erfüllt diese Ernährungsweise auch psychische Bedürfnisse der Katze und ermöglicht den artgerechten Gebrauch des Katzengebisses. Bei dieser weitestgehend artgerechten Ernährungsweise ist allerdings ebenfalls auf ein ausgewogenes Nährstoffverhältnis zu achten. Dieses Grundwissen, sowie der Mehraufwand für die Futterbeschaffung und -zubereitung machen diese Art der Fütterung allerdings nicht für jeden Katzenhalter praktikabel. Ein alltagstauglicher Kompromiss für die Mehrheit der Katzenhalter ist es, die Fütterung mit Fertigfutter durch einzelne Rohfleischmahlzeiten zu ergänzen, die dann auch aus nur einer Sorte Fleisch bestehen dürfen und keine Zusatzstoffe benötigen. Entsprechend ihrer Abstammung von der afrikanischen Falbkatze als Steppen- und Savannenbewohner, ist auch die Hauskatze bei natürlichem Nahrungsangebot in der Lage, ihren Wasserbedarf weitgehend aus den Beutetieren zu decken. Daher ist ihr Trinkbedürfnis gering. Aus diesem Grunde sollte der Feuchtigkeitsbedarf im Futter dem der natürlichen Beute entsprechen, was bei der Mehrzahl der kommerziellen Feuchtfutter der Fall ist. Trotzdem sollte sauberes Trinkwasser immer bereitstehen. Bei Verfütterung von Trockenfutter nehmen Katzen von sich aus mehr Wasser auf, allerdings oftmals nicht genug, um auf die physiologisch notwendige Menge zu kommen. Nieren- und Harnwegsprobleme können die Folge sein.36 Von reiner Trockenfutterernährung ist daher abzuraten. Wild lebende Katzen trinken nicht dort, wo sie fressen, weil es in freier Wildbahn unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sich direkt neben der geschlagenen Beute eine Wasserstelle befindet. Hauskatzen haben dieses Verhalten beibehalten und trinken nur aus einem neben dem Futternapf stehenden Wassernapf, wenn keine andere Möglichkeit besteht. Aus diesem Grund sollte dieser getrennt vom Futternapf aufgestellt werden. Erwachsene Katzen vertragen meist keine Kuhmilch. Sie können die in der Kuhmilch enthaltene Lactose (Milchzucker) nicht abbauen, da mit dem Ende der Säugeperiode die Produktion des nun nicht mehr benötigten Enzyms Lactase zurückgeht. Es kommt zu Verdauungsstörungen und Durchfall. Wird über die Säugeperiode hinaus ohne Unterbrechung Milch zugefüttert, so wird die Enzymproduktion oft aufrechterhalten. Dies ist der Grund, warum Bauernhofkatzen, bei denen Milchfütterung üblich ist, Milch im Allgemeinen besser vertragen als nicht regelmäßig mit Milch gefütterte Katzen. Katzen ohne Freigang Eine Wohnungskatze, die alleine gehalten wird, kann insbesondere bei ungenügenden menschlichen Kontakten nach einiger Zeit unter Langeweile leiden, was in der Folge zu unerwünschten Verhaltensweisen führen kann.37 Hat sie einen Artgenossen, so kann sie mit ihm spielen und sonstige artgerechte Verhaltensweisen ausleben. Im Gegensatz zur Katze mit Auslauf hat die Wohnungskatze meist kein abwechslungsreiches Umfeld. Lebende Tiere zum Fangen, Bäume zum Klettern und Entdeckungsmöglichkeiten fehlen oft völlig. Bei reiner Wohnungshaltung sollte man sich immer für mindestens zwei Tiere entscheiden. Nur ausnahmsweise ist Einzelhaltung bei älteren, unverträglichen Katzen, die in reiner Wohnungshaltung aufgewachsen sind, empfehlenswert. Eine Katze, die vorher Auslauf hatte und sich jetzt (beispielsweise durch einen Umzug) nur noch in der Wohnung oder dem Haus aufhalten soll, wird sich so gut wie nie an die beengten Lebensverhältnisse gewöhnen. Vorteile der Wohnungshaltung sind, dass Katzen nicht überfahren, durch landwirtschaftliche Pestizide vergiftet, von Jägern erschossen oder von anderen Tieren (Artgenossen, Hunden, Steinmardern) verletzt werden können. Die Gefahr einer Ansteckung mit einer der, oft tödlichen, Katzenkrankheiten ist geringer, kann jedoch auch bei reiner Wohnungshaltung vorkommen, da der Mensch durch seine Straßenschuhe Krankheitserreger mit in die Wohnung befördern kann. Das Risiko des Befalls mit Parasiten ist bei Wohnungshaltung ebenfalls weitaus geringer. Eine reine Wohnungskatze hat aus diesen Gründen eine durchschnittlich höhere Lebenserwartung als eine Katze, die ins Freie gelassen wird. Der beste Kompromiss zwischen Freigang und reiner Wohnungshaltung ist ein gesicherter Garten. Eine Wohnungskatze verschluckt bei der Fellpflege mehr Haare als ein Freigänger, da sie sie weniger an Büschen und Sträuchern abstreifen kann. Deshalb ist eine Wohnungskatze auf die Bereitstellung von Katzengras angewiesen, damit sie die verschluckten Haare wieder auswürgen kann (Auslösung des Brechreizes). Eine Alternative zur oralen Ausscheidung von Haarballen und deren für den Katzenbesitzer meist unangenehmen Entsorgung stellt die Verfütterung von malzhaltigen Nahrungsergänzungsmitteln dar, die eine Verklumpung der Haare im Verdauungssystem und somit einen rektalen Abgang selbiger ermöglichen. Mehrere Katzenklos, eines pro Katze, sind sinnvoll. Wenn ein Katzenklo nicht regelmäßig gesäubert wird, besteht die Gefahr, dass die Katze es nicht benutzt. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit ist bei Veränderung des Stuhls gefordert, zum Beispiel bei Durchfall oder der Entdeckung von Blut. Ein stabiler Kratzbaum, am besten vom Boden bis zur Decke, ist wichtig, wenn man die Katze davon abhalten will, die Krallen an Polstern, Tapeten und Möbeln zu wetzen. Hinzu kommt, dass Katzen hohe Plätze lieben, weil sie sich dort sicher fühlen und gerne klettern. Verschiedene Spielmöglichkeiten wie Bälle und ab und zu eine Kartonschachtel für Verstecke bieten den Wohnungskatzen Abwechslung und die Möglichkeit, ihren Spiel- und Jagdtrieb auszuleben. Unter Umständen kann es bei reinen Wohnungskatzen zu einem Vitamin-D-Mangel kommen, der durch das Futter ausgeglichen werden muss. Die Ursache hierfür liegt in der Produktion des Vitamins: Cholesterol aus dem beim Putzen über das ganze Fell verteilten Haarfett wird durch Sonnenlicht in Vitamin D umgewandelt, das durch das Lecken dann aufgenommen wird. Bei fehlendem Sonnenlicht wird daher kein oder zu wenig Vitamin D gebildet und aufgenommen. Gefahren für Katzen Viele Substanzen, deren Einnahme für Menschen relativ unbedenklich ist, sind für Katzen, je nach Menge, giftig oder zumindest unverträglich. Dazu zählen beispielsweise Säuren (Essig, Zitronensäure), Schokolade,38 Kaffee, Zwiebeln, Trauben, Äpfel, Aprikosen oder Paracetamol.39 Da Katzen auch Pflanzenteile aufnehmen, um sich der beim Putzen verschluckten Haare zu entledigen, viele gängige Pflanzen für die Katze aber hochgradig giftig sind, ist es notwendig, diese nicht in der Wohnung zu haben. Dazu gehören die Dieffenbachie, der Efeu, der Christusdorn, der Weihnachtsstern, die Amaryllis, das Alpenveilchen, die Begonie und verschiedene Kaktusarten, aber auch der Buchsbaum oder der Oleander.40 Auch das Angebot von Schalen mit Katzengras oder Zyperngras kann die naturgemäß neugierige Katze oft nicht davon abhalten, auch von anderen Pflanzen in der Wohnung zu naschen. Unsicher aufgestellte Glasbehälter können zu einer besonderen Gefahr werden, da eine Katze eventuell das Gefäß zu Boden stürzen lässt und sich später ernste Schnittwunden zuziehen kann. Außerdem stellen Plastiktüten ein großes Risiko dar, da die Katze hineinkriecht und manchmal nicht mehr herausfindet; sie erstickt.41 Schließlich ist auch die Gefahr durch offen stehende Toilettendeckel, insbesondere bei jungen Katzen, nicht zu unterschätzen. Wenn sie hineinfallen, können sie sich aus dieser Falle oft nicht selbst befreien und können darin ertrinken. Bei dem Versuch, durch den Spalt eines angekippten Fensters zu schlüpfen, bleiben Katzen oft stecken. Durch Befreiungsversuche rutschen sie immer weiter nach unten. Die Folge sind bei einem längeren Festhängen schwere neurologische Schäden im Bereich der Hintergliedmaßen. Als Spätfolge kann es zur Ausbildung von Embolien kommen. Werden die Tiere nicht befreit, sterben sie nach stundenlangen Versuchen der Selbstbefreiung qualvoll. Siehe auch: Kippfenster-Syndrom Katzenspielzeug Diese junge Katze übt das Anspringen ihrer Beute an einer pendelnden Mausattrappe Jede Katze besitzt angeborene Jagdinstinkte. Das in der freien Natur lebensnotwendige effiziente Jagdverhalten ist allerdings nur teilweise instinktiv vorhanden, teilweise muss es erlernt werden. Dazu dient bei jungen Hauskatzen der Spieltrieb. Das Spielen mit verschiedenen Gegenständen in der Heimtierhaltung fördert das Erlernen und Trainieren von Jagdfähigkeiten. Das Spielen kann aber auch den Abbau von „Jagdstress“ und die Befriedigung des Jagdinstinktes unterstützen. Besonders junge Katzen sind bekannt für ihr Spielen mit Wollknäueln, manche können einem Stück Faden oder Seil nicht widerstehen. Kastration und Sterilisation Kastration einer weiblichen Katze 1 Gebärmutterhorn 2 Ligamentum ovarii proprium 3 Eierstock 4 Eileiter 5 Mesosalpinx 6 Ligamentum suspensorium ovarii 7 Bauchfett 8 Operationswunde Im Allgemeinen werden, außer bei Zuchtkatzen, sowohl Männchen als auch Weibchen kastriert. Bei der Kastration werden die Hoden oder Eierstöcke entfernt. Nach verbreiteter Ansicht stellt die Kastration der frei lebenden Katzen eine wichtige Grundlage für den Tierschutz, also den sogenannten „Katzenschutz“, dar, weil nur so unnötiges Leid durch eine große Anzahl unversorgter Katzen verhindert werden könne. Zudem wird durch die Kastration bei Katern der Markierungsdrang in etwa 90 % der Fälle unterbunden.42 Bei den Weibchen wird verhindert, dass sie rollig werden. Gelegentlich kann eine weibliche Katze auch nach der Kastration rollig werden. Wenn sie sich weiterhin von Katern besteigen lässt, dann ist ektopes Eierstockgewebe in der Bauchhöhle verblieben; lässt die Katze den Kater nicht zu, dann hat die Rolligkeit keine hormonelle Basis.43 Eine jedoch selten praktizierte Alternative zur Kastration stellt die Sterilisation dar, bei der nur die Samen- oder Eileiter durchtrennt werden. Dieser Eingriff hat keinen Einfluss auf das Wesen des Tieres, verhindert aber die ungewollte Fortpflanzung und wäre aus verhaltensbiologischer Sicht eigentlich wünschenswert. Eine nur sterilisierte Katze erfordert jedoch ein Höchstmaß an artgerechter Haltung, die mit einer reinen Innenkatze kaum noch erfüllt werden kann. Dazu gehören der Auslauf, tolerante Nachbarn, wenig Autoverkehr auf mehrere Kilometer in der Umgebung und zumindest ein sterilisierter Partner in der Nähe, um gefährliche Revierkämpfe in der Ferne zu vermeiden. Zudem sind die mit der geschlechtlichen Aktivität verbundenen Verhaltensweisen nach wie vor präsent und erschweren das harmonische Zusammenleben mit dem Menschen. Für weibliche Katzen ohne Freigang ist die Sterilisation keine Alternative zur Kastration. Da durch den fehlenden Deckakt der Eisprung ausbleibt, kommt es zu Dauerrolligkeit und zystiger Entartung der Eierstöcke. Fortpflanzungskontrolle mit Hormonen An Katzen können parenteral oder oral Gestagene verabreicht werden.44 Sie sollen zugleich unerwünschte Verhaltensweisen wie zum Beispiel das Markieren mit Urin verhindern. Bei der der oralen Verabreichung steht die Behandlung mit Medroxyprogesteronacetat im Vordergrund, daneben Megestrolacetat. Die Wiederherstellung der Fertilität ist auch nach einer Verabreichung über mehrere Jahre möglich.45 Erkrankungen Siehe auch: Kategorie:Katzenkrankheit Die normale Körpertemperatur von Katzen beträgt 38 °C bis 39 °C. Ab 39,3 °C spricht man von erhöhter Temperatur. Der Puls einer ruhenden Katze beträgt 110 bis 140 Schläge pro Minute, die Atemfrequenz beträgt 20–30 Atemzüge pro Minute. Häufige virale Infektionskrankheiten sind Katzenschnupfen, Katzenseuche, Katzenleukämie und Feline Infektiöse Peritonitis (FIP), seltener ist das Immundefizienzsyndrom der Katzen. Ihre Rolle als Überträger der Tollwut hat die Katze durch Impfungen zum großen Teil verloren. Hauskatzen beherbergen häufig Parasiten. Hier werden am häufigsten Infektionen mit Endoparasiten wie Spul- und Bandwürmern (→ Wurminfektionen der Katze) sowie Ektoparasiten wie Flöhe, Milben und Haarlingen beobachtet. Die Chronische Nierenerkrankung (CNE) ist ein irreversibles Versagen der Nierenfunktion. Die meisten Katzen, die an einer CNE erkranken, bekommen diese Krankheit aufgrund des Alterungsprozesses (etwa 30 % aller Katzen über 15 Jahre erkranken an CNE). Die CNE kommt jedoch auch bei jüngeren Katzen vor, wobei diese meist aus genetischen Gründen von dieser Krankheit betroffen sind. Auch Infektionen wie chronische Zahnentzündungen können zu einer CNE führen. Die häufigsten endokrinen Erkrankungen sind die Schilddrüsenüberfunktion und die Zuckerkrankheit. Die häufigste Tumorerkrankung ist das maligne Lymphom. Fibrosarkome können vor allem als Impfreaktion auftreten. Ausgesprochen häufige Katzenkrankheiten neben den bereits erwähnten sind FORL („neck lesions“), FLUTD (feline lower urinary tract disease), hypertrophe/restriktive/dilatative Kardiomyopathie, Asthma und das eosinophile Granulom. Aktuelle Studien zeigen, dass Katzen auch sehr häufig an chronischen Gelenkerkrankungen (Osteoarthrosen) leiden, vor allem Hüftgelenksarthrosen, dies aber häufig kaum zeigen.46 Katzen als Krankheitsüberträger Wie alle Haustiere können Katzen eine Reihe von Krankheiten auf den Menschen übertragen (Zoonosen). Die gefährlichsten Krankheiten sind die Toxoplasmose und die Tollwut. Letztere spielt in Deutschland aktuell keine Rolle. Neben anderen Infektionswegen kann sich der Mensch mit der Toxoplasmose durch Katzenkot infizieren, wenn der den Erreger Toxoplasma gondii enthält. Schwangere Frauen sind besonders gefährdet; wenn die Erstinfektion im zweiten Drittel einer Schwangerschaft erfolgt, kann der Embryo im Mutterleib geschädigt werden oder sterben. Ebenfalls steht dieser Erreger im Verdacht als Auslöser für Schizophrenie beim Menschen zumindest mitverantwortlich zu sein. Nach einer Infektion besteht lebenslange Immunität; daher ist nur eine erstmals auftretende Infektion während der Schwangerschaft gefährlich. Ein Bluttest kann feststellen, ob Antikörper gegen Toxoplasmen im Blut vorhanden sind. Die Tollwut wird durch Bisse, Kratzer oder durch Kontakt mit den unverletzten Schleimhäuten auf den Menschen übertragen. Übertragungen durch Bisse und Kratzer geschehen besonders leicht, da an Tollwut erkrankte Tiere oft ein sehr aggressives Verhalten zeigen. Die Tollwut verläuft beim ungeimpften Menschen immer tödlich und stellt eine ernste Gefahr für Katzenhalter und ihre Umgebung dar. Deutschland gilt inzwischen als tollwutfrei, daher wird die Schutzimpfung für Katzen nicht mehr behördlich empfohlen, solange diese nicht ins Ausland reisen. Bei reinen Hauskatzen wird schon länger von der Tollwutimpfung abgeraten, da keine Ansteckung des Tieres möglich ist und die Impfung in seltenen Fällen zu einer Tumorbildung führen kann (sog. vakzineinduziertes Fibrosarkom). Durch Katzenbisse und Schmierinfektionen aus offenen Hautwunden infizierter Tiere besteht auch die Möglichkeit der Übertragung von sogenannten „Katzenpockenviren“ auf den Menschen. Es handelt sich dabei allerdings um Kuhpockenviren, die nur für Menschen mit geschwächtem Immunsystem gefährlich sind. Durch Kratzer kann außerdem die zumeist harmlos verlaufende Katzenkratzkrankheit übertragen werden. Es können auch einige Hautkrankheiten (pilzbedingte Zoonosen) von Katzen auf den Menschen übertragen werden. Menschen stecken sich durch den direkten Kontakt mit einem befallenen Tier oder dessen Schuppen an. Die Scherpilzflechte befällt Haare, Haut und Nägel. Wie bei allen Haustieren besteht auch die Gefahr der Übertragung von Parasiten, wie zum Beispiel von Hakenwürmern, Spulwürmern oder Bandwürmern. Normalerweise werden sie durch direkten oder indirekten Kontakt mit infiziertem Kot übertragen. Katzen sind (wie Füchse und Hunde) Endwirt für den Fuchsbandwurm, einen auch für den Menschen gefährlichen Parasiten. In Gebieten wo der Fuchsbandwurm verbreitet ist, sind oft Katzen, die Mäuse als Zwischenwirt fressen, ebenfalls mit dem Fuchsbandwurm infiziert und können diesen dann mit ihrem Kot verbreiten. Nicht nur aus diesem Grund ist eine regelmäßige Entwurmung von Hauskatzen ratsam. Siehe auch: Heimtier Rechtliches Hauskatzen gehören zu den weltweit verbreitetsten Heimtieren, damit sind sie auch Gegenstand der Rechtsprechung. Viele Aspekte, die die Hauskatze betreffen, wie etwa die Katzenhaltung, -zucht oder die Stellung der Katze in der Natur, sind Gegenstand von Gesetzestexten. Tierschutzgesetze regeln in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz seit längerem den generellen Schutz der Tiere und somit auch der Hauskatze, während das Bundesjagdgesetz den Umgang mit streunenden und wildernden Katzen regelt. Ebenso wie für Hunde und Frettchen kann man für Hauskatzen einen Heimtierausweis der Europäischen Union mit tierärztlicher Dokumentation über Impfungen zur Erleichterung bei Auslandsreisen mit dem Tier erhalten. Katzen können mit einem unter die Haut eingepflanzten „Chip“ unverwechselbar und identifizierbar gemacht werden. In einigen Städten Saudi-Arabiens wie Dschidda, Mekka und neuerdings auch der Hauptstadt Riad ist der Verkauf und das Ausführen von Katzen und Hunden verboten, da dies laut Sittenpolizei häufig die Kontaktaufnahme zwischen Männern und Frauen begünstige. Das Tier kann bei Zuwiderhandlung beschlagnahmt werden.47 Die Stadt Paderborn hat als erste Gemeinde in Deutschland eine Kastrationspflicht für Freigänger ab dem 5. Lebensmonat und für durch Menschen gefütterte Streuner erlassen. Ziel sei die Reduktion der Anzahl streunender, herrenloser Katzen.48 Dieses sogenannte „Paderborner Modell“ wird durch den Deutschen Tierschutzbund befürwortet. Gleichzeitig fordert er eine bundesweite analoge Regelung durch das zuständige Bundesministerium.49 Weitere Gemeinden mit Verordnungen zur Kastrationspflicht von Katzen sind Delmenhorst,50 Oer-Erkenschwick51 und Eschweiler.52 Aktuell fordert die Tierrechtsorganisation Peta die Einführung eines „Heimtierschutzgesetzes“, welches ebenfalls eine Kastrationspflicht von freilaufenden Katzen beinhalten soll.53 Der Rat der Stadt Düsseldorf hat die Einführung einer Kastrationspflicht für Katzen abgelehnt. Das Ordnungsamt erklärte, dass keine Belege dafür vorlägen, dass ohne Kastrationsgebot eine Gefahr entstünde, und dass die Kontrolle einer solchen Regelung nahezu unmöglich wäre. In der im Rahmen der Abklärung durchgeführten Umfrage unter deutschen Städten mit mehr als 500.000 Einwohnern hatte keine davon eine Kastrationspflicht beschlossen, obwohl sich die meisten dieser Städte mit Initiativen zum Thema befasst hatten.51 Eine Kampagne der Interessensgemeinschaft Pro Katzenschutzverordnung, welche ebenfalls die Kastrationspflicht in den Mittelpunkt ihrer Arbeit stellte, wurde im Jahre 2011 ergebnislos eingestellt. Der IG Pro Katzenschutzverordnung gehörten nach eigener Angabe ca. 60.000 Einzelmitglieder und 3.000 Vereine an.54 Zucht Weiße Katze mit zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben (odd eyed) Bis ins 19. Jahrhundert hinein schrieben „westliche“ Naturbeobachter der Hauskatze nur negative Eigenschaften wie diebisch, lieblos und hinterlistig zu. Edelkatzen hingegen wurden wegen ihrer Sanftmütigkeit gelobt. Der Naturforscher Georges-Louis Leclerc de Buffon fand beispielsweise wenig Gutes an der normalen Hauskatze, gab aber Tipps für die Zucht von Kartäuser- und Angorakatzen. Daher gelten auch heute noch Rassekatzen als anhänglicher, häuslicher, ruhiger und intelligenter als Hauskatzen, was sich aber bei näherer Betrachtung als unzutreffend erwiesen hat. Hauskatzen kommen in allen Farbkombinationen, Augenfarben und in allen Felllängen vor. Rassekatzen sind Generationen lang auf ein bestimmtes Aussehen, Fellmuster und Verhalten hin selektiert worden. Züchtung Die Katzenzucht erfordert Geduld und gute Tierkenntnisse wie auch solides Wissen über die Vererbungslehre, wobei die Eigenwilligkeit und das Einzelgängertum von Katzen systematischen Zuchtversuchen entgegenstehen. Um gesunde und dem Zuchtideal entsprechende Tiere zu erhalten, dürfen ihre Eltern keine vererbbaren Gesundheits- oder Schönheitsfehler haben. Die meisten Vereine oder Verbände lassen nur „standardgemäße“ Katzen zur Zucht zu, die auf einer Ausstellung in der offenen Klasse mindestens einmal die Formnote „vorzüglich“ erhalten haben. Die Rassestandards werden durch internationalen Dachverbände wie FIFe, WCF, GCCF, CFA, TICA, denen nationale Zuchtvereine angeschlossen sind, verbindlich festgelegt, können sich aber je nach Dachverband geringfügig unterscheiden. Die Katzenzucht hat und bringt immer wieder eine ganze Reihe von Katzenrassen hervor. Diese neuen Rassen sind dann bei den unterschiedlichen Dachverbänden zugelassen – oder auch nicht. Vorreiter bei der „Neuzulassung“ sind meist die amerikanischen Verbände wie TICA und die CFF, weniger die konservativeren Europäer. Die Zucht mit Katzen, die erhebliche gesundheitliche Defekte vererben, stellt in Deutschland einen Verstoß gegen § 11b TSchG dar. Im Gutachten Katzen-Qualzucht mussten viele Punkte gestrichen werden. Was Qualzucht ist oder nicht, ist zurzeit nicht definierbar. Beispiele für Qualzucht sind bestimmte an sich rassetypische Merkmale, die allerdings zu stark ausgeprägt sind: Manche Perserkatzen mit ihrer deformierten Nasen- und Mundpartie haben oft Atemprobleme, schnarchen und haben Mühe, ihre Nahrung aufzunehmen. Außerdem sind durch die platte Nase die Tränenkanäle abgedrückt, so dass ihre Augen ständig tränen. Daneben stellt die erbliche zystische Nierenerkrankung (polycystic kidney disease, PKD) bei dieser Rasse ein ernstes Problem dar. Bei der Maine Coon tritt in den sogenannten Showlinien häufig Hüftdysplasie auf.55 Siehe auch: Liste der Katzenrassen Genetik der Fellfarben Kartäuserkatze Dreifarbige Katze mit schwarzen und roten Flecken auf weißem Grund Hauskatze der Rasse Europäisch Kurzhaar mit einem der häufigsten Fellschemen Alle Fellfarben der Katze beruhen auf zwei Farbstoffen: Eumelanin (Schwarz) und Phäomelanin (Rot). In der Streifenzeichnung der wilden Vorfahren kommen beide Farbstoffe vor. Das Fellmuster der Katzen wird durch das Tabby-Gen bestimmt. Jede Katze hat die Veranlagung zu einer der typischen Fellmusterungen: getigert, gestromt, getupft oder getickt. Auch die einfarbige Katze wie die blaue Kartäuser hat eine solche Veranlagung, die aber von dem Non-Agouti-Gen (Abk. aa) maskiert wird. Schwarze Katzen haben eine Mutation des Agouti-Locus, durch die das Phäomelanin vollständig durch Eumelanin verdrängt wird, so dass die Fellzeichnung nicht mehr sichtbar ist. Roten Katzen fehlt jegliches Eumelanin. Da das Non-Agouti-Gen bewirkt, dass Eumelanin am ganzen Körper das Phäomelanin verdrängt, hat es keine Auswirkung auf die Fellzeichnung roter Katzen, bei denen das Tabby-Muster immer zu sehen ist. Beide Farben können durch andere Gene aufgehellt werden. So wird die Farbe Schwarz (Black) durch eine Mutation des Braun-Locus zu Schokolade (Chocolate) oder zur Zimtfarbe (Cinnamon) aufgehellt. Durch das Verdünnungsgen (maltese dilution, Abk. dd) verwandelt sich Schwarz in Blau (Blue, die Farbe der Kartäuserkatze), Chocolate in Lilac (oder Lavendel oder Frost), Cinnamon zu Fawn und Rot (Orange) zu Creme (cream). 1974 wurde ein weiteres Verdünnungsgen entdeckt, der Verdünnungsmodifikator (Dilution modifier, Abk. Dm). Dieser verändert die Farben Blau, Lila und Fawn zu Caramel und Creme zu Apricot. Weiße oder gescheckte Katzen entstehen dadurch, dass der Haut die pigmentbildenden Zellen (Melanozyten) fehlen, sind also ganz oder teilweise leuzistisch. Vollständig weiße Katzen sind häufig taub, gescheckte Katzen nicht. Eine dreifarbige Katze ist auf den ersten Blick als weibliche Katze zu erkennen, da sich das Gen für die Fellfarbe auf dem X-Chromosom befindet. Die Unterscheidung zwischen männlich und weiblich beruht wie bei allen Säugetieren auf dem Karyotyp der Geschlechtschromosomen, nach dem XX weiblich und XY männlich ist. Daher können manche weibliche Katzen auf einem X-Chromosom das Gen für die Fellfarbe schwarz und auf dem anderen das Gen für die Fellfarbe rot besitzen und deshalb ein dreifarbiges Fell ausbilden (kodominanter Erbgang). Der weiße Teil der Fellfarbe wird nicht vom X-Chromosom gesteuert, die zuständige Allelserie wird autosomal vererbt. Ausstellungen Norwegische Waldkatze Im 18. Jahrhundert stieg die gesellschaftliche Anerkennung der Katze, so dass die Zahl der Katzenbesitzer aus Adel und Bürgertum nun einen starken Anstieg verzeichnen konnte. Die Zucht und Selektion besonderer Rassen erlebte ihre erste Blütezeit. Zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts gab es genug Katzenliebhaber, um öffentliche Treffen zu organisieren und die schönsten Tiere von professionellen Züchtern und Amateuren prämieren zu lassen. Harrison Weir, der Schriftsteller, Dichter, leidenschaftlicher Katzenfreund und Mitglied der Horticultural Society war, veranstaltete die erste öffentliche Katzenausstellung am 13. Juli 1871 im Londoner Crystal Palace. Mit dieser großen Katzenschau begann die offizielle Geschichte regelmäßiger Ausstellungen. Im Viktorianischen Zeitalter wurden diese Zusammenkünfte Anlass zu gesellschaftlichen Treffen der englischen Oberschicht. Mit der Zeit begannen die Züchter diese Ausstellungen zu nutzen, um ihre neuen Rassen vorzustellen und an deren Verbreitung zu arbeiten. 1887 wurde der National Cat Club (NCC) als erster Katzenzüchterverband, der die Stammbäume der Rassen erfasste und katalogisierte, gegründet. Der Verband wurde 1910 durch den Governing Council of the Cat Fancy (GCCF) ersetzt. 1938 wurde die Cat Association of Great Britain (CAGB) als alternative Organisation gegründet. Inzwischen verbreitete sich das Interesse für Rassekatzen auch rasch in Europa und den USA. Im März 1881 wurde im Bunnel-Museum in Boston die erste Katzenausstellung in den USA organisiert. Doch vor allem die große, nach englischem Vorbild von James T. Hyde im Madison Square Garden in New York am 5. Mai 1895 veranstaltete Katzenschau erhöhte die Beliebtheit von Rassekatzen. Im Laufe der Zeit bildeten sich in diesem weitläufigen Land mehrere Organisationen heraus, unter denen die Cat Fanciers Association (CFA) die größte war. In den einzelnen Ländern Europas wurden nationale Verbände und manchmal auch mehrere alternative Organisationen gegründet, die normalerweise in der Féderation Internationale Féline (FIFe) als Dachverband zusammengefasst wurden. Auszeichnungen Katzen werden nach Rasse, Farbe, Geschlecht und bisherigen Erfolgen bei Ausstellungen in Klassen eingeteilt und von den Juroren entsprechend den für jede Rasse festgelegten Standards nach einem bestimmten Punktesystem bewertet. Die Gesamtzahl der Punkte bestimmt, ob das Tier die Bewertung „gut“, „sehr gut“ oder „vorzüglich“ erhält. Als „vorzüglich“ bewertete Katzen sind ohne Einschränkungen zur Zucht geeignet und dürfen sich um den Titel Certificat d’Aptitude au Championnat (CAC), die Anwartschaft auf den Champion, bewerben. Erlangen sie den CAC auf drei Ausstellungen, gelten sie als Champion. Zum Aufstieg vom Champion zum internationalen Champion muss die Katze bei drei weiteren Ausstellungen den Titel Certificat d’Aptitude au Championnat International de Beauté (CACIB) erringen. Als Champion wird sie nun von internationalen Richtern beurteilt. In der Regel wird sie an Ausstellungen im Ausland teilnehmen müssen. Hat sie dann als internationaler Champion dreimal den Titel Certificat d’Aptitude au Grand Championnat International de Beauté (CAGCIB bzw. CAGCI) erhalten, so gilt sie als internationaler Grand-Champion. Der internationale Grand-Champion kann noch weiter aufsteigen. Als Nächstes steht die Anwartschaft auf den Titel Certificat d’Aptitude au Championnat d’Europe (CACE) an. Wird sie zum europäischen Champion, kann sie durch den Titel Certificat d’Aptitude au Grand Championnat d’Europe (CAGCE) zum europäischen Grand-Champion werden. Bewertungsrichtlinien für Hauskatzen Hauskatzen stehen ihren Artgenossen mit Stammbaum in den Schönheitswettbewerben in nichts nach. Einige der großen Dachorganisationen vergeben für sie Extrapreise und Titel. Der amerikanische Dachverband TICA ehrt Jahr für Jahr am Ende jeder Showsaison neben den schönsten Rassekatzen auch seine besten Hauskatzen (HHP). Die GCCF hat für Hauskatzen einen zusätzlichen Standard herausgegeben, und für Richter der ACFA und CFA existiert eine Richtlinie, wie eine Hauskatze zu bewerten ist. Europäische Verbände und Vereine vergeben für Hauskatzen sogar Titel. Punkteskala GCCF-Standard: Hauskatze (Household Pet, HHP) Katzen in Kunst und Kultur Da Vinci: Studienblatt mit Katzen, Drachen und anderen Tieren (1513/15) Franz Marc: Die weiße Katze, 1912 Bildende Kunst Katzen wurden schon früh als Motiv in der Kunst verwendet. Besonders im Alten Ägypten hat die Katze in der Darstellung eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt. So finden sich in ägyptischen Denkmälern und Grabkammern viele Abbildungen und Statuen von Katzen. Zudem sind sie auf griechischen Münzen des 5. Jahrhunderts v. Chr. abgebildet. Später bildeten sie Motive römischer Mosaike und Gemälde und waren auf Münzen, Schilden sowie auf Töpferwaren abgebildet. Das Book of Kells aus dem 8. Jahrhundert zeigt ebenfalls Miniaturen von Katzen.56 In der Renaissance wurde die Katze in der europäischen Kunst wiederentdeckt. Leonardo da Vinci schuf das erste Katzenbild. Albrecht Dürer zeichnete eine Katze, Adam und Eva zu Füßen liegend, in seiner Grafik vom Sündenfall. Jan Brueghel der Ältere malte das Katzenkonzert.57 Auch etliche Werke des italienischen Malers Tintoretto zeigen Katzen. Der französische Impressionist Manet, der die Frau mit der Katze auf dem Schoß malte, war ein ausgesprochener Katzenfreund. Renoirs romantische Beziehung zur Katze zeigt sich in den Bildern Frau mit Katze und Junges Mädchen mit Katze. Auch in einigen Werken des Künstlers Toulouse-Lautrec sind Katzen zu sehen. Im 19. Jahrhundert wurden besonders der Schweizer Gottfried Mind (genannt „Katzen-Raffael“) und der Sachse Fedor Flinzer für ihre Katzenbilder bekannt. Zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts blieb die Katze ein beliebtes Motiv. Franz Marc, dessen Vorliebe den Tieren galt, malte Die weiße Katze (siehe Abb.). In den Werken der Maler Raoul Dufy, Paul Klee, Max Beckmann und Balthus lassen sich auch Katzendarstellungen finden. Seit Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts sind stilisierte Katzenbilder von Rosina Wachtmeister und auf ihrer Grundlage hergestellte Porzellanfiguren beliebte Sammelobjekte. *Mosaik aus Pompeji *Detail der Initialseite „XRO“ im Book of Kells (Bl. 34r) *Dürer: Katze zu Füßen von Adam und Eva *Balthasar Anton Dunker: Katzenkonzert. Kupferstich nach Jan Brueghel d. Ä. Mythologie Seit ungefähr 3050 v. Chr. wird Bastet in Ägypten verehrt. Sie gilt als die Gemahlin des Sonnengottes Re, Mutter des Löwengottes Mahes und in gesonderten Überlieferungen auch als Mutter von Nefertem und Anubis. Man bezeichnet sie als Göttin der Liebe, der Zeugungskraft, der Stärke und des Guten. Als Mondkatze bewachte sie unter anderem bei Nacht die Sonne und bekämpfte die Schlange der Finsternis, die Todfeindin der Sonne.9 Am Anfang wurde sie oft mit einem Löwenkopf dargestellt und mit der Göttin Sachmet gleichgestellt. Sachmet ist blutrünstig und stellt die zerstörerische Kraft der Sonne dar, während man Bastet als die wohltuende Kraft der Sonne ansieht. Doch erst im Mittleren Reich Ägyptens wurde die Katze zum heiligen Tier der Bastet erklärt, und später wurde sie nicht mehr mit einem Löwenkopf, sondern mit einem Katzenkopf dargestellt. Sie bekam zudem weichere und freundlichere Gesichtszüge. Ihr zu Ehren führten Frauen Musik und Tanz auf und fanden Schiffsprozessionen und orgiastische Zeremonien statt. Bastet wird als Frau mit Tierkopf oder aber als ganzes Tier dargestellt. Bei der katzenköpfigen Darstellung hält sie meistens das Sistrum (ein kultisches Instrument, das die Finsternis vertreiben soll und eine Verbindung mit den Göttern Isis und Hathor bezeugt), eine Schachtel, Ketten, ein junges Kätzchen als Zeichen der Muttergöttin oder einen Papyrusstab als Zepter. Die Papyruspflanze ist das Symbol für „Gedeihen“ und die Wappenpflanze Unterägyptens, wo Bubastis lag. In Bubastis, der Hauptkultstadt Bastets, befand sich auch ein riesiger Katzenfriedhof. Die ägyptische Katzenverehrung war so stark, dass für sie innerhalb des Islam eine Berechtigung hergeleitet werden musste. Im Koran ist daher in Erinnerung an den alten Volksglauben eine Geschichte von Mohammeds Lieblingskatze enthalten.58 In islamischen Wundererzählungen ist häufig von Katzen die Rede. Es gab Sufi-Orden, die in ihren Klöstern Katzen als Wächter hielten.59 Der im Koran mehrfach erwähnte Begriff sakīna steht für einen Seelenzustand, in welchem der Gläubige die göttliche Gegenwart erfährt. Sakina konnte nach dem Volksglauben als Katze oder als Mischwesen mit einem Katzenkopf sichtbar werden. Die frühislamischen Kämpfer sollen in der Schlacht eine Lade (Tragsessel, auch tābūt) mitgeführt haben, die, falls aus ihr Katzengeschrei hervordrang, auf magische Weise zum Sieg verhalf.60 Die Katze gilt im Islam als reines Tier, im marokkanischen Volksislam ist sie darüber hinaus noch mit etwa Baraka (Segenskraft) behaftet. Wovon die Katze zuvor gefressen hat, das soll auch für den Menschen bekömmlich sein, weshalb an manchen Schreinen Katzen gefüttert werden.61 In der Mythologie des persischen Zoroastrismus war die Katze (mittelpersisch gurbag) ein Werk des Teufels. Ein zoroastrischer Priester des 9. Jahrhunderts n. Chr. erklärte, die Katze sei aus der Verbindung von Dschamschids Schwester Dschamak mit einem Dämonen hervorgegangen.62 In anderen Kulturen spielt die Katze in der Mythologie ebenfalls eine wichtige Rolle. So wird beispielsweise Shosti, die Hindu-Göttin der Geburt, auf einer Katze reitend dargestellt. Freya, die nordische Göttin der Liebe und Fruchtbarkeit, fährt in einem von zwei Katzen gezogenen Wagen. Als Symbol für den Mond verkörpert die Katze sein Geheimnis. Im Volksglauben in Osttimor gelten Katzen als heilig. Wenn man eine Katze tötet, soll man selbst und seine Nachkommen bis in die siebente Generation verflucht sein. Bei Beerdigungen werden Katzen vom Leichnam ferngehalten, weil nach dem Aberglauben der Tote, beherrscht von bösen Geistern, wieder zum Leben erwacht, wenn eine Katze über ihn springt. Katzen werden teilweise auch im japanischen Shintō als Nekogami verehrt. Darüber hinaus gelten Maneki-neko-Figuren („Winkekatzen“) als Glücksbringer, Bakeneko und Nekomata sind katzenförmige Dämonen. Erzählungen Titelblatt eines französischen Buchs mit der Geschichte vom gestiefelten Kater Eine Sage aus dem morgenländischen Märchenschatz erzählt von einer Mäuse- und Rattenplage während der großen Sintflut. Es drohte eine Hungersnot, da die Vorräte schon arg angenagt waren. Aus Verzweiflung suchte Noah Rat beim Löwen, der mit seiner Löwin gerade seinen Mittagsschlaf halten wollte. Der König der Tiere hörte Noah an, blinzelte seiner Löwin zu, sagte aber nichts. Noah wandte sich enttäuscht ab, strich zuvor der Löwin gedankenverloren über den Kopf. In diesem Moment nieste die Löwin einmal kräftig. Aus ihrer Nase entsprangen zwei mähnenlose Minilöwen – das erste Katzenpaar. Rasch hatten die beiden Minilöwen die Plage im Griff. Mensch und Tier waren begeistert – mit Ausnahme der Mäuse und Ratten. Im weltweit bekannten Märchen vom gestiefelten Kater, das die Brüder Grimm in ihre Sammlung aufnahmen und Ludwig Tieck als Komödie für das Theater bearbeitete, aber auch in anderen Märchen spielt die Katze eine Hauptrolle, etwa Der arme Müllerbursch und das Kätzchen. Nach einer ungarischen Sage soll Eva aus dem Schwanz einer Katze entstanden sein. Als Gott Adams Rippe herausnahm, um daraus die Frau zu formen, soll diese von der Katze geschnappt worden sein. Sie rannte davon, aber Gott erwischte ihren Schwanz und formte Eva daraus. In Rumänien wiederum erzählt man sich, dass die Katze aus der Frau entstanden sei. Deren Name war Kata, und deshalb wurde das neu entstandene Lebewesen so benannt. Auch von Muezza, der Katze des islamischen Propheten Mohammed, werden einige Legenden überliefert. Um das in seinem Arm schlafende Tier nicht zu wecken, soll dieser ohne Zögern den Ärmel seines Gewandes abgeschnitten haben, als er zum Gebet gerufen wurde. Ebenso heißt es, dass alle Katzen mit vier Pfoten auf den Boden fallen, weil Mohammed den Rücken seiner Lieblingskatze nach der Rückkehr von diesem Gebet dreimal streichelte und ihr diese Gabe verlieh, oder nach einer anderen Version, weil er sie immer zärtlich streichelte. Nach den Legenden hat eine Katze sogar ihre Jungen in dem weiten Ärmel seines Gewandes geboren. Im islamischen Volksglauben gilt die Katze als einziges Tier, das so rein ist, dass Wasser, aus dem sie getrunken hat, noch zur Waschung vor dem Gebet geeignet ist.63 Der islamische Gelehrte Ibn Babshad saß mit Freunden auf dem Dach einer Moschee in Kairo beim Essen, als eine Katze vorbeikam. Sie gaben ihr ein paar Bissen, und sie trug sie weg, um kurz später wiederzukommen und erneut ein paar Brocken davonzutragen. Neugierig folgte er der Katze und sah, dass sie mit den Brocken eine andere, blinde Katze fütterte. Allahs Fürsorge für die blinde Katze rührte ihn so sehr, dass er all seinen Besitz aufgab und bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 1067 in Armut und Gottvertrauen lebte. Der Wagen der Göttin Freya wurde von zwei Katzen gezogen. Auch von den Germanen wurde die Katze verehrt. Zwei Katzen ziehen den Wagen der Göttin Freya. Katzenliebhaber und Katzenhalter standen unter ihrem Schutz. Eine chinesische Legende handelt davon, dass der Jadekaiser alle Tiere zu sich rief, um mit ihnen die Sternzeichen zu besprechen. Die Tiere sollten alle an einem bestimmten Datum an einem bestimmten Ort erscheinen. Es war die Aufgabe der Ratte, der Katze zu sagen, wann dieses Treffen stattfinden sollte. Da die Ratte aber hinterlistig war, sagte sie der Katze ein falsches Datum. Die Katze erschien einen Tag zu spät und wurde somit nicht in die Tierkreiszeichen aufgenommen (in den chinesischen Tierkreiszeichen ist zwar der Tiger vertreten, er ist bei den Asiaten jedoch nicht mit der gewöhnlichen Hauskatze vergleichbar). Der Verrat der Ratte soll der Grund sein, warum alle Katzen gerne Ratten und Mäuse jagen. Im Zen-Buddhismus handelt eine Geschichte von einem Meister, der jeden Abend von der Klosterkatze bei der Meditation gestört wurde. Damit sie nicht länger herumstreunen konnte, ließ er sie nun immer während der Abendmeditation anbinden. Noch lange nach dem Tode des Zen-Meisters wurde die Katze stets während der Abendmeditation angebunden. Und als die Katze schließlich starb, wurde eine andere besorgt, um sie ordnungsgemäß während der Abendmeditation anzubinden. Jahrhunderte später schrieben die Schüler des Zen-Meisters Abhandlungen über das Anbinden der Katze während der Abendmeditation. In der japanischen Kultur gibt es die Legenden von der glücksbringenden Maneki-neko, sowie den „Dämonen“ (Yōkai) Bakeneko, Nekomata und Kasha. In Europa ist die Legende von der Teufelsbrücke weit verbreitet. Es ergab sich die Notwendigkeit, dass die Bewohner die Hilfe des Teufels beim Bau einer Brücke in Anspruch nehmen mussten. Als Preis für seine Leistung fordert dieser die Seele des ersten Lebewesens, das die Brücke überquert. Am Tag der Eröffnung überlistet der Priester den Teufel, indem er eine schwarze Katze dazu bringt, die Brücke zu überqueren. Der Grieche Äsop erzählt in einer seiner Fabeln von einer Katze, die sich in einen Jüngling verliebt hatte. Da ihr Begehren so stark war, erhörte die Göttin Venus ihr Gebet und verwandelte sie in eine verführerische junge Frau. Trotz ihres menschlichen Körpers jedoch jagte sie jeder Maus nach, die sie erblickte, worauf die erzürnte Göttin sie wieder in eine Katze zurückverwandelte. In dem finnischen Nationalepos Kalevala dringt die Hexe Louhi in Häuser ein und zaubert alle Bewohner auf einen von einer riesengroßen Katze gezogenen Schlitten, der die Gefangenen an die Grenze von Pohjola, des Reiches der Nacht und der bösen Geister bringt. Nach einer alten polnischen Legende klagte eine Katze darüber, dass ihr grausamer Herr ihre Jungen in den Fluss geworfen habe. Vor Rührung und aus Mitgefühl neigten die Weiden am Fluss ihre Äste ins Wasser, damit sich die Kätzchen daran festhalten und herausklettern konnten. Seitdem haben die Blüten der Weide ein weiches Fell und werden „Kätzchen“ genannt. Literatur Auch in der Literatur war die Katze immer wieder Motiv. Der babylonische Talmud lobt die Katze und propagiert ihre Zucht, „um das Haus rein zu halten“. Des tragischen Dahinscheidens von Selima, der Lieblingskatze Horace Walpoles, wird in Thomas Grays Gedicht Ode on the Death of a Favourite Cat Drowned in a Tub of Goldfishes64 gedacht. In der Renaissance bekundeten die italienischen Dichter Dante Alighieri, Francesco Petrarca und Torquato Tasso in einigen ihrer Werke offen ihre Sympathie für die Katzen. Auch Johann Wolfgang von Goethe lässt den Katzen einen Platz in seinen Werken. So wird Kater Hinze in Reineke Fuchs von demselben hereingelegt. Im deutschen Sprichwort erscheint die Katze gleichfalls: Wer mit der Katze geeggt hat, weiß, wie sie zieht (aus der Lausitz). Der (letzte) Roman Lebensansichten des Katers Murr von E. T. A. Hoffmann hat eine komplexe, mehrperspektivische Handlung und ist teilweise aus der Perspektive des Katers erzählt. Er ist unter anderem auch eine parodistische Darstellung des Universitätslebens; so wird ein „Katzenbund“ geschildert, der an Studentenbünde angelehnt ist. Die Märchen-Novelle Spiegel, das Kätzchen von Gottfried Keller dreht sich um einen Kater, den der Hunger zwingt, seinen „Schmer“ (sein Fett) einem Hexenmeister zu verkaufen. Der Dichter und Katzenfreund Keller beschreibt darin, stark verschlüsselt, das Verhältnis zu seinem Verleger Eduard Vieweg. Die Cheshire Cat (Grinsekatze) in Lewis Carrolls Alice im Wunderland, 1866 Die Cheshire Cat aus dem Roman Alice im Wunderland von Lewis Carroll kann grinsen und vermag sich vom Schweif her unsichtbar zu machen, so dass sie am Ende ganz verschwunden ist, bis auf ihr Grinsen. Zu nennen wären auch die von Rudyard Kipling geschaffene Cat That Walked by Himself in einer seiner Just So Stories und die unheimliche Titelfigur der Erzählung Der schwarze Kater von Edgar Allan Poe, mit deren Hilfe ein Mörder überführt werden kann. Die von T. S. Eliots Katze Jellylorum inspirierte Sammlung von Katzenversen Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats wurde in der Vertonung Andrew Lloyd Webbers als Musical Cats ein Welterfolg. Wahrhaftig verehrt und gepriesen wird die Katze in Baudelaires Le chat (Die Katze), Guy de Maupassants Sur les chats (Über die Katzen) und in den Katzengeschichten der französischen Schriftstellerin Colette, die stets viele Katzen hielt. Unter Katzen von Rémy erzählt die „Geschichte eines Mannes, der die Katzen liebte“, mit Illustrationen von bekannten Comic-Künstlern. In den Romanen Felidae, Francis, Cave Canem, Das Duell, Salve Roma! Schanttat und Felipolis des deutschsprachigen Autors Akif Pirinçci spielen Katzen die Hauptrolle und ein Kater löst als Detektiv spannende Fälle. In diesen Büchern heißen die Katzenhalter „Dosenöffner“. In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Psychologen Rolf Degen schrieb er Das große Felidae Katzenbuch, das die Gefühle, Gedanken und Vorlieben von Katzen schildert und von „Francis“ kommentiert wird. Die wohl bekannteste Katzendetektivin ist Mrs. Murphy von Rita Mae Brown und ihrer kätzischen Co-Autorin Sneaky Pie. In dem Buch Ich der Kater des japanischen Autors Natsume Sōseki betrachtet ein namenloser Kater kritisch das Japan nach den vielen westlichen Einflüssen seit der Meiji-Restauration. Wolfgang Hohlbeins Roman Katzenwinter stellt Katzen als halbintelligente, wenn nicht intelligente Wesen dar, die den Protagonisten im Kampf gegen eine dunkle Macht unterstützen. Die weibliche Hauptfigur ist ein Hybrid aus Katze und Mensch und tritt mal in der einen, mal in der anderen Gestalt auf. Mit H. P. Lovecrafts Kurzerzählung Die Katzen von Ulthar erfand der Autor einen Mythos über eine bestimmte Katzengattung. Diese Geschichte und seine Traumsuche nach dem unbekannten Kadath schreiben den Katzen die Fähigkeit zu, unsichtbare Pfade zwischen den Welten zu beschreiten und dabei zwischen realer Welt und Traumreichen hin und her zu wandern. Im durch andere Autoren erweiterten Kosmos des Cthulhu-Mythos, den Lovecraft ersonnen hat, gehört die ägyptische Katzengöttin Bastet zu den sogenannten Älteren Göttern. In der Heftromanserie Perry Rhodan hat mit der Kartanin Dao Lin H’ay, einer intelligenten Lebensform aus der Galaxis Hangay, eine katzenartige Außerirdische über mehrere Zyklen eine wichtige Nebenrolle. Die polnische Literaturnobelpreisträgerin Wisława Szymborska beschreibt in einen ihrer bekanntesten Gedichte Katze in der leeren Wohnung eine Hauskatze, die in einer verlassenen Wohnung auf ihren verstorbenen Besitzer wartet. Comics und Zeichentrickfilme In vielen zeitgenössischen Zeichentrickfilmen sind Katzen die Hauptfiguren. Beispielsweise im Katzenkrimi Felidae (1993), Walt Disneys Familienfilm Aristocats (1970) und in Das Königreich der Katzen (2002) von Studio Ghibli. Aber es gibt auch keineswegs jugendfreie Figuren, wie Fritz the Cat (1972) von Robert Crumb, im gleichnamigen Zeichentrickfilm. In der Disney-Zeichentrickserie Chip und Chap – Die Ritter des Rechts ist der verbrecherische Kater Al Katzone (Anspielung auf Al Capone) einer der Hauptgegenspieler der aus Nagetieren bestehenden Rettungstruppe. Auch mit Kater Karlo, dem ewigen Gegenspieler von Micky Maus und Goofy, spielt eine Katze in einer Disney-Verfilmung eine eher negative Rolle. Pat Sullivan schuf 1917 die Comic-Figur Felix the Cat, in der eine schwarze Katze als sympathischer Komiker dargestellt wird. Die Zeichentrickserie Tom & Jerry schildert den ewigen Kampf des Hauskaters Tom mit der gewitzten Maus Jerry, in der Zeichentrickserie Sylvester und Tweety spielt sich ähnliches zwischen Hauskater Sylvester und Kanarienvogel Tweety ab. Der gleiche Sylvester ist auch der Antagonist zu Speedy Gonzales, der schnellsten Maus von Mexiko. Die Titelfigur des Comics Garfield, ein dicker, fauler, roter Kater, diente als Vorlage für eine Trickfilmserie und zwei Realverfilmungen, bei denen der Kater 3D-computeranimiert ist. In der Zeichentrickserie The Simpsons existiert eine eigene Kinderserie namens Itchy & Scratchy, in der die Maus Itchy den Kater Scratchy jeweils auf brutalste Weise umbringt. Dies stellt eine Parodie auf Tom & Jerry dar. Eine Folge der Serie dauert ca. 30 Sekunden. Außerdem haben die Simpsons eine Hauskatze namens Snowball II. In japanischen Manga und Anime kommen zumeist in Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Geschichten Menschen mit Katzenmerkmalen, wie Katzenohren (Nekomimi), Katzenschwanz, Pfoten und/oder Schnurrhaaren vor. Vor allem die weibliche Form der Catgirls ist sehr beliebt. Bekannte Charaktere sind Merle aus The Vision of Escaflowne, Nuku Nuku aus Bannō Bunka Nekomusume oder Elis aus Asobi ni Iku yo!. Es gibt auch erotische Zeichnungen, die mal süße, mal wilde Figuren zeigen. Die Manga What’s Michael von Makoto Kobayashi und Chi’s Sweet Home von Konami Kanata erzählen lustige Geschichten rund um die charakterlichen Besonderheiten und Eigenarten von Katzen. Auch in der beliebten Manga- und Animeserie Ranma ½ spielen Katzen eine wichtige Rolle. Die Hauptfigur Ranma hat panische Angst vor Katzen; die Figur Shampoo verwandelt sich beim Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in eine Katze und mit heißem Wasser zurück in ein Mädchen. Bei Sailor Moon sind die Katzen Luna und Artemis wichtige Berater der „Sailor-Kriegerinnen“. Das Märchenmotiv des gestiefelten Katers wird in den Animationsfilmen Shrek 2 und 3 aufgegriffen. Film Catwoman, ursprünglich eine Comicfigur, stellt das weibliche Gegenstück zu Batman dar, eine Superheldin und Batmans Gegenspielerin mit katzenhaften Zügen, in Filmen gespielt von Michelle Pfeiffer (Batman Returns), Halle Berry (Catwoman) und Anne Hathaway (The Dark Knight Rises). Die Katze aus dem Weltraum ist ein außerirdischer Kater mit entsprechenden Fähigkeiten in einer Science-Fiction-Parodie von 1977. Akira Kurosawa zeigte in seinem letzten Film Madadayo (1993) den Sensei und Literaten Hyakken Uchida wegen einer entlaufenen Katze zutiefst niedergeschlagen und dem Selbstmord nahe; als endlich eine neue eintrifft, freut sich der Zuschauer mit ihm. Unvergessen auch die dramaturgisch ähnliche Katze in Frühstück bei Tiffany. Die Katze mit Hut (nach dem gleichnamigen Kinderbuch des Autoren-Ehepaars Simon und Desi Ruge) ist ein Klassiker der Augsburger Puppenkiste, die sich auch dem Kater Mikesch gewidmet hat. In der Komödie Cats & Dogs – Wie Hund und Katz versuchen Katzen, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Computerspiel Im PC-Spiel Wing Commander von 1990, einem Meilenstein der PC-Spiele-Entwicklung, bedrohte die katzenartige Alienrasse der Kilrathi die Menschheit mit ihrem ausgesprochenen Jagdinstinkt. Im erfolgreichen Computer-Rollenspiel Albion von 1995 hingegen sind es die Iskai, katzenartige freundliche Humanoide auf einem fremden Planeten, die den dort mit einem Raumschiff gestrandeten Menschen helfen zu überleben. Auch in japanischen Rollenspielen wie Knights of Xentar spielen katzenähnliche Humanoide oft mit, hier jedoch mehr nur in der Rolle als verfolgte unschuldige sexy Cat Girls. In der Rollenspielserie der Elder-Scrolls-Reihe ist es ebenfalls möglich, eine katzenähnliche Rasse zu spielen, die Khajiit genannt werden. Sie haben in den Spielen oftmals einen Nahkampfbonus ohne Bewaffnung wegen der Krallen und können gegebenenfalls besser schleichen und laufen. Fleischlieferant → Hauptartikel: Katzenfleisch Hauskatzen werden in verschiedenen Ländern als Fleischlieferanten genutzt und verzehrt, unter anderem in China. Katzenfleisch wird in einigen Gegenden Chinas und Koreas zur Zubereitung regionaler Speisen eingesetzt.65 In Guangzhou wird Katzen- und Schlangenfleisch regelmäßig in einer Speise namens „Der Drache und der Tiger“ serviert.66 In vielen Ländern gilt Katzenfleisch als Nahrungstabu. Per Gesetzgebung darf in Deutschland und in vielen anderen Ländern Katzenfleisch nicht als Nahrungsmittel verwendet, gehandelt und in den Verkehr gebracht werden. Ökologische Betrachtung Gegenüber Wildtieren haben Hauskatzen durch die Obhut des Menschen enorme Überlebensvorteile. Ihre Zahl ist dementsprechend weitaus höher als die anderer wildlebender Beutegreifer. Da ein Großteil der Katzen zeitweilige Freiheit genießen und aufgrund der halbwilden Populationen hat diese Tierart auch auf die natürlichen Ökosysteme Einflüsse. In Deutschland schätzt man bis zu zwei Millionen verwilderte Tiere - diese Zahl ist jedoch nicht verifiziert. 1 Grundsätzlich muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Verbreitung verwilderter Hauskatzen zu einer Verdrängung, Bestandsgefährdung und vermutlich auch zum Aussterben einiger endemischer Tierarten überseeischer Ökosysteme geführt hat. Überdies ist die Hybridisierung mit europäischen Wildkatzen und in Afrika mit Falbkatzen ein Problem. Deutschland, Europa und andere Kontinente außer Australien Manche Katzen erlernen die Fähigkeit, auch Vögel zu fangen: Grund für eine langwierige Debatte zwischen Naturschützern, Katzenliebhabern und Jägerschaft. Schädelansichten von oben: oben links Wildkatze, oben rechts Hauskatze, unten Hybrid aus Wild- und Hauskatze. Dieser Vergleich belegt vor allem, dass es sich um dieselbe Spezies handelt. Die Martu-Aborigines haben ein anderes Verhältnis zur Hauskatze als Haustierbesitzer: Sie sind Jäger, die einfach ein weiteres Beutetier auf ihren Speiseplan gesetzt haben. Immerhin wirken sie damit der Ausrottung endemischer Tierarten entgegen, die sonst leichte Beute der Hauskatzen würden.67 Jäger in Deutschland töten Jahr für Jahr viele Tausend Hunde und Katzen. Sie berufen sich dabei auf ein Jagdgesetz aus dem Jahre 1848 und argumentieren, dass Katzen das ökologische Gleichgewicht stören, indem sie Kaninchen wildern und Singvögel erbeuten. Es ist verständlich und leicht nachvollziehbar, dass solche Aktionen vor allem bei Katzenliebhabern auf Gegenwehr stoßen. Daraus sind zum Teil heftige Debatten entbrannt, die oftmals nicht mehr sachlich geführt werden. Leider gibt es aufgrund der schwierigen Erhebungsmöglichkeiten in freier Wildbahn und der vielen möglichen Faktoren bislang keine eindeutigen Studienergebnisse für Mitteleuropa, um generelle Aussagen über die von Hauskatzen erlegte Beute zu machen.2 Katzen und Vögel Der Einfluss von Katzen auf die Vogelwelt ist das emotionalste Thema der Gesamtproblematik. Katzenfachleute halten Ornithologen und anderen Kritikern oftmals vor, dass auf dem Festland keine Vogelart nachweislich durch Katzen ausgerottet wurde. Sie missachten aber, dass zumindest auf lokaler Ebene Vogelpopulationen vorübergehend ausgelöscht werden können. In den meisten Studien stellen Vögel nach Kleinsäugern (z.B. Mäusen) den zweitgrößten Anteil an erbeuteten Tierarten dar. Selbst konservative Schätzungen bezüglich der von Hauskatzen getöteten Vögel in Nordamerika werten die Prädation durch Hauskatzen als einen der wichtigsten, anthropogen verursachten Einflüsse auf die Sterberate von Kleintieren. Dennoch konnte bisher kein wissenschaftlicher Beweis erbracht werden, dass Vogelarten über das Ausmaß einer lokalen Population hinaus durch Hauskatzen gefährdet sein könnten. Allerdings ist damit nicht gesagt, dass Katzen gar keinen Einfluss auf die Bestandszahlen hätten. Solch eine Schlussfolgerung, die von manchen Naturschützern gern getroffen wird, würde die Hochrechnungen vieler Studien zu diesem Thema völlig ignorieren.268 Des Weiteren sollte in diesem Zusammenhang erwähnt werden, dass die Verschlechterung der Lebensräume das mit Abstand größte Problem für die Vogelwelt ist und nicht die Katze.69 Hauskatzen und Wildkatzen In Gebieten, in denen die europäische Wildkatze vorkommt, besteht die Möglichkeit der genetischen Vermischung (Hybridisierung) mit Hauskatzen, wie einige Studien nachweisen konnten. Aus naturschutzfachlicher Sicht ist solch eine Hybridisierung zu unterbinden, da das Fortbestehen einer endemischen Art beeinflusst oder gefährdet wird. In den betroffenen Gebieten wird daher über das Verbot zur Haltung von Hauskatzen, über die Sterilisierung oder Bejagung diskutiert. Allerdings sind aus populationsgenetischer Sicht bisher keinerlei Veränderungen bei Katzenhybriden bekannt, die nachteilige Auswirkungen hätten.2 Australien und isolierte Inseln Ganz anders stellt sich das Bild jedoch bezogen auf Inselökosysteme oder auch auf den australischen Kontinent dar, wo Hauskatzen sogenannte Neozoen (neu eingebürgerte Tiere) sind und es zu einer biologischen Invasion kommt. Zahlreiche Studien belegen, dass Hauskatzen dort die Populationen vieler, teils endemischer Arten, geschwächt oder zum Verschwinden gebracht haben. Aufgrund der relativen Isolation ist dieser Nachweis bei Inseln leichter zu erbringen als auf dem Festland. Es liegt auf der Hand, dass Katzen insbesondere dort, wo vorher keine Raubtiere vorkamen, zwangsläufig eine erhebliche Bedrohung für die Artenvielfalt darstellen.69 In Neuseeland wurden beispielsweise viele der flugunfähigen Vögel von eingeschleppten Ratten und verwilderten Hauskatzen ausgerottet. Stark in seiner Existenz bedroht ist auch der Kiwi, ebenfalls ein flugunfähiger Vogel.70 Sicher belegt ist ebenfalls die erhebliche Reduzierung der Populationen des Banks-Rabenkakadus, des Goldenen Kurznasenbeutlers und des Lesueur-Bürstenkängurus und die Vereitelung von Wiederansiedlungsmaßnahmen dieser Tierarten durch verwilderte Hauskatzen in Westaustralien.71 In diesem Zusammenhang ist die Hauskatze allerdings ihrerseits zur Beute geworden: Einige australische Aborigines, die zum Teil noch von der Jagd- und Sammelwirtschaft leben, haben sie heute auf ihrem Speiseplan. Damit ist ein „quasi natürliches“ Korrektiv im Ökosystem entstanden, das die Schadwirkungen der Katzen auf die Artenvielfalt wieder reduziert hat.67 Auch für Neuseeland, Polynesien oder verschiedene Inseln in der Karibik liegen unzweifelhafte Untersuchungen vor, die alle in der Datenbank der Welt-Naturschutzorganisation IUCN aufgeführt sind. Die entsprechende Abteilung der IUCN (Invasive Species Specialist Group)68 hat die Hauskatze aufgrund der vorliegenden Studien unter den „100 weltweit gravierendsten invasiven Arten“ eingestuft.71 Sonstiges * Zahlreiche Orte, Personen oder Gegenstände sind nach Katzen oder Körperteilen von Katzen benannt, zum Beispiel Katzer, Katzenelnbogen, Katzbach, Katzenbuckel, Katzenkopf. * In der deutschsprachigen Schweiz werden Hauskatzen generell auch Büsi, die Kater Rölli oder Reuel genannt; diese Bezeichnung wird oft auch im süddeutschen bzw. alemannischen Sprachraum verwendet. * Ein jüngeres Phänomen der Netzkultur sind Katzenbilder mit humoristischer Betitelung nach besonderen Regeln, den sogenannten Lolcats. * Im Volksmund wird Katzen nachgesagt, wegen ihrer Zähigkeit „sieben Leben“ zu besitzen. Im angelsächsischen Sprachraum sind es „neun“. * Die Redewendung „Das ist für die Katz“ oder „Alles für die Katz“ ist ein Ausdruck dafür, dass etwas umsonst, im Sinne von vergeblich, war72 * Der Hoax Bonsai Kitten besagt, dass Katzen in Flaschen großgezogen würden.